Seventhplayer Generation of Miracle
by Aquila'Theruch
Summary: Jika di Amerika Naruto terkenal sebagai pemain paling berbakat tingkat awal. Maka di Jepang, Naruto memiliki julukan yang membuatnya menghilang 1 setengah tahun yang lalu, Shinigami. Permainan terlampau mengerikan dalam menggerakkan bola Orange di lapangan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tentu saja bukan milik saya**

**Rating : M (Dengan bahasa kasar dan tidak baku)**

**Pairing : Naruto x **

**Genre : Fantasy, Sport, Adventure, Family**

**Warning : Segala kekurangan baik bahasa, alur yang bersifat menjiblak anime, cerita atau film mungkin bisa salahkan Author yang penuh akan kekurangan ini.**

Inspirasi : Basketball and Romance by Jellal-kun

_**A/N : Untuk mengingatkan kembali. Bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai fanfic dengan genre seperti ini silahkan tekan tombol back pada Handphone kalian dan jangan memaksakan diri dan berakhir mengkritik dengan kata kata tidak enak di baca, saya bukan bermaksud melarang, hanya saja memberikan flame tanpa memberikan titik titik kesalahan terlihat sangat menggelikan ok, terakhir Happy Reading Senpai :)**_

**Chapter 1 : Kembalinya Last Card Generation of Miracle, Yellow Flash Uzumaki Naruto.**

Teikou Academy. Sekolah dengan fasilitas umum terbaik dari segala Academy berada di kota Tokyo. Namun di balik fasilitas kelas tinggi itu, terdapat pula Club Club dari bidang olah raga termasuk olah raga basket paling banyak di gemari.

Kiseki no Sedai. Golongan bagi pemain tingkat SMP memiliki bakat tidak biasa dan hanya muncul sepuluh tahun sekali menurut pandangan orang orang. Kumpulan pemain berkemampuan ajaib di kumpulkan lalu menjadi tim tak terkalahkan di bidangnya.

Tiga tahun dari berbagai kejuaraan tingkat SMP Tekou tidak pernah absen untuk mengukir nama SMP mereka di nomer puncak papan kemenangan tidak peduli siapapun lawannya dan sekuat apa musuh yang di hadapi kelompok dengan julukan generasi keajaiban ini.

7 pemain dengan kemampuan tingkat tinggi yang mempu meraih gelar Generation of Miracle. Akashi Seujuro, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya dan The Last Card Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuh pemain paling di agungkan di Jepang, terlalu berlebihan memang, namun bakat merekalah yang berbicara.

Namun tak ada yang tahu jika pemain ketujuh Kiseki no Sedai bukan hanya sekedar rumor, rumor yang mengatakan kartu terakhir kekuatan Generasi keajaiban hanya mitos jika tidak langsung melihatnya sendiri. Kirroi Senkou.

.

**New York, USA.**

_Dug dug dug _

Terlihat remaja 15 tahun memiliki tinggi 170 cm memantulkan beberapa kali bola basket di wilayah lapangan basket jalanan di Amerika. Dengan gerakan halus, remaja memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu melakukan tembakan di luar garis free throw atau lebih singkatnya tembakan tiga angka.

_Blush!_

"Fyuhhh!" Bola tanpa membentur apapun melewati ring dengan fake sempurna. Naruto menghembuskan nafas sesaat lalu berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan tepat terdapat wanita memiliki warna rambut tidak berbeda jauh dari Naruto sedang menonton dirinya berlatih.

"Menggunakan tanktop tipis di suhu yang dingin, kebiasaan yang buruk, Alex. Rubah kebiasaan itu!" Ucap Naruto di balas tatapan kesal wanita bernama Alex itu. "Untuk seorang remaja sudah mengenalku lebih dari satu setengah tahun, kau sangat kejam, Naruto-chan." Balas Alex cemberut.

"Lagipula sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan kau harus memanggilku Onee-chan, aku beberapa tahun di atas mu, ingat!" Dengan itu, Alex mengambil minuman kaleng memang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk teman menonton Naruto berlatih.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan memanggilmu Onee-chan jika kau berhasil mengalahkan ku dalam duel one on one, Alex. Dan terakhir ku ingat aku menang dengan selisih angka hampir mendekati 2 digit. Ingat itu." Naruto menangkap minuman kaleng yang Alex lemparkan untuknya. Lumayan untuk menghilangkan haus.

"Tidak sopan mengungkit masa lalu jelek seperti itu, Naru-chan. Lagipula, di pertemuan awal kita, kau tidak seperti sekarang." Ujar Alex, Naruto terdiam beberapa saat lalu tertawa pelan dan duduk bersebelahan dengan mantan WNBA itu. "Kau benar, seharusnya aku berterima kasih untuk satu setengah tahun ini, semua berkatmu."

Alex hanya bisa tersenyum. Awal pertemuan dirinya dengan Naruto memang bukan pertemuan yang baik baik, namun dari itu semua, lihatlah, semua berakhir indah. "Aku sudah mewariskan apa yang ku punya untukmu di sini. Jujur perkembanganmu sangatlah menakutkan, Naru-chan." Ucap Alex sedikit merinding. Ia bertemu Naruto sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, ia masih ingat ketika ia menemukan Naruto seperti anak yang kehilangan arah namun dengan balutan pakaian sebagaimana anak orang kaya kenakan.

Selain itu, pertama Alex bertanding one on one dengan Naruto, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut bagaimana Skill Naruto yang seharusnya tidak di miliki oleh anak seusianya di pertontonkan. Dari situlah awal bagaimana Naruto bisa akrab dengan pelatih sekaligus sosok sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakak ini.

"Aku tahu dan terima kasih untuk segalanya, Alex. Kau memang yang terbaik." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Alex yang sudah berkaca kaca namun dengan cepat perempuan itu menghapus air mata menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Alex berkaca kaca bukan tanpa sebab.

"Ngomong ngomong, kapan kau akan kembali ke kampung halaman? Maksudku, bukankah kau harus kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Alex memecah suasana sendu ini. "Oh mengenai itu, aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan besok pagi, kau jangan lupa mengantarku, Alex." Ucap Naruto tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Begitu." Ujar Alex lirih, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Aku akan menjadi budak sex mu seumur hidup jika aku tidak menepati janjiku, Naru-chan."

"Ya seharusnya memang begitu." Naruto berlahan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meraih bola basket yang kebetulan berada di sisi perempuan dengan nama lengkap Alexander Garcia itu lalu mendribble ke tengah lapangan dengan langkah santai.

"Mau bermain satu Quarter untuk terakhir kalinya aku di sini?" Tawar Naruto dengan seringai kecil, itu ciri khas bagaimana Naruto bisa mengajak seseorang untuk one on one.

Alex membalas dengan seringai kecil pula. "Satu Quarter cukup untuk mengalahkanmu bocah!" Dan waktu 10 menit berisi penuh dengan kegaduhan di lapangan untuk mengisi waktu terakhir sebelum berakhir dengan masa masa penuh rindu antara mereka keduanya.

.

**New York, USA**

**07 : 15 AM**

Keesokan harinya. Di bandara internasional New York, surai pirang, pirang berhadapan satu sama lain dengan Naruto tampak memegang koper berukuran besar sedangkan tangan satunya memegang bola basket di antara tangan dan pinggulnya.

"Aku akan mengirim E-mail setelah aku sampai di Jepang, Alex. Aku akan segera kembali setelah urusanku selesai." Ujar Naruto berpamitan. Saat ini, ia menggunakan setelan celana pencil hitam, sepatu sport putih, kaos putih yang di tutupi oleh jaket putih hanya di resleting sampai setengah. Kalung dengan bandul seperti berlian kecil berwarna hijau tampak begitu menarik tersemat di leher jenjang remaja itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu seakan aku akan pergi selamanya, kau membuatku takut, Alex." Ujar Naruto sedikit bercanda melihat wajah Alex tampak tidak biasa. Ya Naruto akui dirinya pun memiliki perasaan yang sama saat ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi, mimpinya yang tertunda dulu harus ia selesaikan sekarang.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pergilah, pesawatmu akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi, kan?" Alex berusaha tersenyum, ia tidak ingin merasa lemah di hadapan adiknya ini. "Aku pergi Alex, sampai Jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Percakapan singkat berakhir dengan Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhi Alex untuk segera melakukan persiapan barang barangnya sebelum lepas landas. Naruto menatap langit langit bandara Internasional New York mengingat seluruh kenangannya selama berada di Amerika, dari latihan bersama dengan Alex, bermain street basket bersama teman temannya, bahkan mungkin berkat Alex, Naruto mampu memaksimalkan seluruh kemampuannya hingga mencapai titik di mana perkembangan Naruto sangatlah menakutkan, berkembang 120%, dengan kata lain, kemampuan Naruto sudah melebihi batasnya sendiri.

_**'Kiseki no Sedai. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu namun bukan menjadi kawan, melainkan lawan, ku hancurkan kalian.'**_ Naruto menyeringai kecil tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun. Naruto yakin, mengenai Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai tidak akan yang mengingat lagi dirinya mengingat Naruto keluar sebagai pemain Generasi keajaiban tepat setelah kejuaran tingkat SMP selesai dengan kemenangan Kiseki no Sedai, ia menghilang tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan untuk sahabat kecilnya, Aomine Daiki.

Mata Naruto menunjukan ambisi yang begitu besar. Menjadi pemain Basket terbaik di Jepang, menghancurkan Kiseki no Sedai sampai ke akar akarnya termasuk jalan untuk mewujudkan impiannya ini. Oh jangan salah, meskipun Naruto adalah pemain paling berbakat di Kiseki no Sedai, tapi ia tetap menatap seluruh lawannya setara, maka dari itu, ia tidak akan meremehkan lawanya selemah apapun itu.

Menghilang satu setengah tahun yang lalu merupakan pukulan telak bagi Kiseki no Sedai. Naruto juga tahu tak ada satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun mengetahui keberadaan Naruto seakan Naruto tertelan oleh zaman.

_**'Aku kembali, Jepang' **_

.

Sementara itu di Jepang. Tepat di sebuah Mansion berada di pusat kota Tokyo milik keluarga Konglomerat Namikaze dan Uzumaki tampak wanita memiliki surai rambut merah panjang menatap satu bingkai foto berukuran tidak terlalu besar terdapat foto anak berusia 12 tahun tersenyum bahagia menghadap kamera dengan mendali emas anak tersebut pegang.

Uzumaki Kushina. Nama wanita itu.

Ia menatap foto anaknya yang telah lama menghilang bahkan setelah usaha keras dan banyaknya uang yang mereka keluarkan untuk menemukan anak mereka, Uzumaki Naruto. Tanpa adanya angin atau badai, setelah kemenangan Kiseki no Sedai 1 setengah tahun yang lalu bahkan Kushina sendiri menyaksikan waktu itu, waktu di mana Naruto mengangkat mendali emas untuk sekian kalinya sekaligus waktu Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bangga, tentu saja ia merasa bangga dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Namun rasa bangga harus di gantikan dengan perasaan khawatir.

Kushina berserta suaminya, Namikaze Minato sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Jepang atau bahkan beberapa negara tetangga untuk mencari anak mereka yang hilang namun sampai saat ini, hingga jutaan Yen keluar tidak menemukan titik terang keberadaan putra mereka.

Rindu? Tentu saja itu perasaan tak terbantahkan. Ia sangat merindukan Naruto, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Naruto dan memberikan kasih sayangnya kembali. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun, seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk Naruto saja.

Ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali mata lentiknya ketika pandangan mulai mengabur akibat air mata yang menumpuk. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah bosan memandang setiap foto foto Naruto terpampang rapi di kamar Narutonya selama berjam-jam lamanya.

"Sudah ku duga kau berada di sini, Kushina." Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Naruto. Ia melihat Minato tampak menatap dirinya khawatir walaupun di tutupi dengan wajah tenang dari laki laki itu.

"Minato?" Minato tersenyum dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Kushina karena bagaimanapun juga Kushina adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari anak kita bahkan jika aku harus melenyapkan seluruh kekayaan kita, semua untuk Naruto." Ucap Minato, ia juga memiliki perasaan tidak jauh berbeda dari Kushina. "Aku tahu, Minato. Tapi Naruto..."

"Dia baik baik saja. Aku yakin karena dia adalah puteraku. Dia anak yang kuat, kau ingat! Kita boleh mengkhawatirkan Naruto, tapi setelah kita menemukan Naruto dan dia melihat keadaan mu yang menghawatirkan ini, Naruto tidak akan senang." Kushina akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tahu, Maaf." Menyesal.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu dirimu. Itu wajar. Keluarlah, makanan tidak akan pernah mau untuk menunggu lama." Minato tersenyum hangat seperti biasa walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya mengatakan hal lain.

"Aku akan segera keluar. Tunggulah." Dengan nasihat kecil, akhirnya Kushina mau untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan normal seraya menunggu hari hari penuh kebahagiaan setelah Naruto pulang, pulang ke pelukannya.

.

_Treeettttt_

_Uwwwoooooooooo_

_Te-Telak, ini pertandingan sepihak!_

_Seperti yang di harapkan oleh Touou Gakuen! mereka hebat!_

Mata blue sapphire Naruto dengan jelas melihat pertandingan berat sebelah antara Touou vs Seirin dengan kemenangan telak 112 untuk Touou dan 55 untuk Seirin. Naruto menatap satu persatu dua sahabatnya yang bertanding di arena Interhigh. Kuroko Tetsuya vs Aomine Daiki, walaupun Naruto akui hingga sejauh ini Seirin sudah bermain dengan sangat baik meski cuman berisikan anak kelas dua dan satu.

_Seirin benar benar di hancurkan_.

Naruto yang berdiri di bagian atas Studion menaikan hoddie jaketnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajah dan menyisahkan bagian mulutnya saja. Dua temannya sudah berkembang pesat, seharusnya ia tahu hal itu harus terjadi.

"Ini akan semakin menarik." Ujar Naruto lirih. Ia sengaja menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit tertutup supaya keberadaannya tidak terlalu mencolok. Naruto yakin, meskipun ia sudah menghilang selama ini, sebagai kartu Truff Club basket Tekou Academy, wajahnya tidak akan di lupakan begitu saja.

Namun tanpa di sadari Naruto, ada satu remaja menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik seakan ia mengenalinya. Dia adalah Kise Ryota, berdiri di samping Midorima sedari sosok Naruto datang yang kebetulan kedua nya berhadapan, namun dengan cepat dia membuang pikirannya dan fokus ke arena melihat mental pemain Seirin yang jatuh.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat pemain sepertinya. Seharusnya dari banyak banyak pertandingan dengan kemenangan sepihak, seharusnya pemain menunjukan rasa putus asa, tapi dia—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia masih fokus ke salah satu pemain Seirin sedang menunduk dengan handuk di kepalanya"—jelas menunjukan kemarahan, hoi hoi."

Ketika Naruto bermain basket di Amerika, sebagian dari mereka, musuh yang sudah Naruto jatuhkan sudah pasti menunjukan ekspresi putus asa seolah olah mengatakan 'aku tidak akan bermain lagi' namun Pemain Seirin dengan nomer punggung 10 itu berbeda. Naruto tersenyum,

"Mungkin untuk hari ini cukup. Aku harus mengurus surat kepindahanku segera mengingat besok harus berangkat di hari pertama sekolah di Jepang." Naruto mengambil Smartphone nya lalu menulis beberapa kata untuk Alex via Email bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan keadaan utuh di Jepang, ia tidak ingin membuat Alex khawatir.

.

**Tokyo, Jepang**

**10 : 05 **

**Seirin Academy**

Kuroko Tetsuya atau biasa di kenal sebagai Kuroko berjalan di lorong Academy dengan buku di tangannya. Memang jika di lihat sekilas, ia sedang membaca tulisan tulisan sudah di bukukan di tangannya, namun pada kenyataan, Kuroko memikirkan hal lain.

Ia memikirkan pertandingan kemarin dengan kekalahan telak bagi Seirin. Namun bukan hasil dari pertandingan membuat Kuroko khawatirkan, tapi lebih mengarah ke mental para senpai nya yang jelas kemarin Kuroko lihat hancur.

Tanpa di sadari Kuroko. Langkahnya sudah berhenti di atap sekolah memang ini tujuannya, menenangkan diri. Dari sekian banyaknya tempat tempat di sekolah, hanya ataplah tempat paling cocok untuk itu.

Ngomong ngomong. Kuroko menjadi merasa dejavu melihat pembatas di atas sekolah ini. Yah seharusnya mereka menepati janji dengan menembak cewek sambil telanjang, bukan?

"Acara ramalan _Oh-yasa _mengatakan bintang gemini mu memang sedang apes ya, _Aquarius_ kemarin berada di posisi dua, tapi siapa yang menyangka, kau akan benar benar kalah, Tetsuya." Sontak mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Tetsuya yang sedang menatap langsung halaman sekolah dengan berpegangan pada pembatas langsung menoleh cepat ke belakang.

"Yo! hisahiburi danna!" Terkejut hingga tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulut pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu. Sedangkan orang di depannya, Naruto menunjukan senyum hangat yang sudah lama tidak Kuroko lihat, sungguh di depannya ini adalah sahabat masa SMP sekaligus salah satu orang sudah mengajari Kuroko bermain basket.

Naruto SMP dan Naruto sekarang tidak memiliki banyak perbedaan kecuali tinggi badan. Selain itu, ada perbedaan dari rambut Naruto dari pirang jabrik menjadi pirang kalem dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian jidatnya._ (A/N : Rambut Naruto berdasarkan gaya rambut dari Usui Takumi 'Kaicho wa Maid-sama')_

"Na-Naruto-kun. Kau Naruto-kun." Ucap Kuroko tidak lancar. Jujur, ia masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba tiba. Wajah yang biasanya menunjukan ketenangan di gantikan wajah penuh keterkejutan seperti sekarang ini.

"Ha? Nani? Ada apa denganku?" Balas Naruto dengan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri seperti orang bego. Kuroko menggeleng untuk mengembalikan wajah datarnya. "Uhm Tidak. Lama menghilang dari Jepang bahkan keluargamu sendiri tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu, kau buruk, Naruto-kun." Meskipun berbicara seperti itu, namun wajah Kuroko menunjukan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe begitulah. Ngomong ngomong, selamat atas kekalahan mu Tetsuya." Naruto berucap dengan senyum canggung.

"Kejam, padahal sahabatmu baru saja mengalami masa masa buruk." Aura ungu garis garis ungu menjadi background Kuroko. "Gomen gomen, lagian aku tidak memiliki topik untuk pembicaraan, hahaha." Walau begitu, tapi Kuroko tidak akan pernah marah karena itulah kenyataannya. Ia kalah.

"Ya seekor monyetpun masih bisa menilai siapa yang akan menang, bukan begitu, Tetsuya? Luar biasa kalian masih bisa bermain seimbang ketika Daiki tidak bisa di hentikan." Kritikan sekaligus pujian Naruto lontarkan, namun Kuroko membalas itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Itulah yang membuatku ingin terus menjadi bayangan tim basket Seirin. Mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan sifat Kiseki no Sedai, kau tahulah sendiri, bukan?" Balas Kuroko. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pintu, "Kiseki no Sedai. Maa sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat mereka, namun siapa yang menyangka kau masih memiliki sifat yang sama, Tetsuya." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak kejuaran SMP 1 ½ tahun yang lalu setelah kau menghilang banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga, kau tahu. Kepribadian dari masing masing anggota Kiseki no Sedai mungkin salah satunya, ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kuroko. "Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sehat. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi padaku bahkan hingga mencapai titik hingga aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Yokatta, aku senang mendengarnya." Kuroko tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan ini ia bisa kembali bermain basket dengan hati yang bahagia, jika itu ada Naruto karena bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah cahaya Tetsuya.

_Braakkk!_

"KUROKOO!"

Pintu dengan paksa di dobrak oleh seseorang dari luar membuat kedua mantan pemain Kiseki no Sedai itu menatap pintu bingung. Setelah pintu terbuka, tampak remaja dengan tinggi di atas rata rata anak SMA memiliki warna rambut merah dan mata tajam menusuk, ia terengah-engah seperti setelah berlari maraton.

"Huhhh sudah ku duga kau ada disini. Kau di panggil pelatih baka! Aku sudah mencari di kelas lalu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan berakhir di—" ucapan Kagami berhenti ketika tatapannya tak sengaja melihat Naruto dua meter di sampingnya. "—KAU" acara ngomel ngomel Kagami berhenti, ia langsung menunjuk Naruto terkejut.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, BAGAIMANA KAU ADA DISINI?" Teriak Kagami dengan Big Head no Jutsu sedangkan Naruto yang mendapatkan teriakan itu tampak kebingungan harus merespon apa.

"Hn Nani? Ano apa aku pernah mengenalmu?" Balas Naruto innocent membuat Kagami semakin heran. "Kagami-kun, tidak baik berteriak kepada seseorang baru saja kau temui." Kali ini Kuroko memberikan nasihat seperti biasa dengan wajah datar membuat Kagami ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Enggak kenal, bokong mu. Tak ada satu orangpun tidak mengenal Uzumaki bodoh! Di Amerika, Uzumaki Naruto, satu satunya pemain kelas Junior sudah di akui oleh Amerika sebagai pemain terbaik di basket junior Amerika. Bukan hanya itu saja, Uzumaki adalah pemain yang menentukan kemenangan bagi Club basket nya dulu ketika dia masih bergabung di New York dan bakat basket di percayai mampu mendekati legenda NBA Michael Jordan namun secara mengejutkan setelah kemenanganya di Turnamen tingkat SMP se-Amerika, di depan paparazi ketika wawancara, Uzumaki mengatakan ia akan pensiun dari Clubnya dan pulang ke kampung halaman tak seorang pun tahu."

"Eh?" Kuroko mengeluarkan nada aneh. "Hehehe Gomen, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan atau gimana ya, atto baru kali ini aku mendengar itu, tapi sankyu fans!" Naruto tertawa Nervous tidak percaya ada yang mengenali dirinya padahal ini bukan lagi di Amerika.

"Woaaa kau tahu, aku sangat mengidolakan permainanmu di lapangan. Aku menantangmu Uzumaki!" Teriak Kagami bersemangat kembali menunjuk Naruto. Lagian, kapan lagi bisa berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat kecuali Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami menikmati permainan basket dengan melawan musuh yang kuat dan mengalahkannya.

"Waa benarkah?" Ucap Naruto tidak kalah bersemangat dari orang yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur hanya dengan sekali lihat ini. "Habisnya baru kali ini aku mendapatkan tantangan secara langsung jadi umm aku jadi gak enak hehehe tapi jujur, kau orang yang menarik, aku menerimanya." Naruto menurunkan senyum bersemangat di gantikan seringai tipis yang hanya bisa di sadari oleh Kuroko.

Tentu sebagai sahabat lama sejak Naruto masih berada di Kiseki no Sedai, Kuroko sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat Naruto ketika ada seseorang menantangnya dalam duel one on one. '_**Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto-kun yang itu'**_ batin Kuroko tidak tenang.

Kuroko masih dalam keadaan jawdrobe mengikuti kedua temannya ini dari belakang untuk melihat pertandingan sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya. Mungkin jika Kuroko benar, mendengar dari cerita singkat Kagami saja, Kuroko berasumsi kan Naruto sudah berkembang sangat pesat dari sebelum Naruto menghilang.

.

"Itu dia!"

Tunjuk kapten basket Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei kesal kepada dua orang yang ia kenal baru memasukan gym latihan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto di samping Kagami.

"Aku menyuruhmu mencari Kuroko-kun bukan untuk lari berkeliling sekolah, Bakagami!" Kesal pelatih Club Basket Seirin, Riko Aida. Mereka sudah menunggu di sini hampir 20 menit padahal jarak antara kelas dan gym cuman membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 5 menit.

"Maa maa sudah lah Riko. Yang penting mereka kan udah datang." Ucap senpai duduk menggunakan bola basket di pinggir lapangan dengan wajah kalem. "DIAM KAU TEPPEI!" Teriak Riko kesal menunjuk pendiri Club Basket Seirin bernama lengkap Kiyoshi Teppei namun seolah olah teriakan Riko lucu, Kiyoshi hanya membalas itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa di sampingmu itu, Kagami? Aku baru melihatnya sekali." Ucap salah satu senpai Kagami memiliki wajah paling tampan di antara yang lain sekaligus senpai yang menempati posisi Point Guard dengan kemampuan mata, Eagle Eye. Shun Izuki.

"Dia—"

"Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Amerika, Yorushiku." Ujar Naruto sopan dengan membungkukan badannya. "Kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Hyuuga kaget, pasalnya selain Kagami, tak ada murid asing lagi dari kebangsaan manapun mampu berbicara bahasa Jepang dengan fasih.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun adalah masyarakat Jepang asli, Senpai. Tapi entah alasan apa Naruto-kun memilih masa masa SMP di Amerika." Jelas Kuroko membantu. Ia tidak akan memberitahu jika Naruto menghilang seakan tertelan bumi 1 ½ tahun yang lalu, selain bukan hak nya memberi tahu, Kuroko juga ingin melihat reaksi Kiseki no Sedai jika Naruto mau bergabung di Club Basket Seirin.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya senpai Kuroko berwajah kucing, Shinji Kogane. Selain karena Kuroko pemain yang misterius, semua anggota tim basket Seirin masih belum terlalu mengenal masa lalu pemain bayangan Kiseki no Sedai itu. "Naruto-kun adalah sahabat lamaku." Dengan itu akhirnya anggota Basket Seirin mengetahui sesuatu tentang masa lalu Kuroko.

Kagami buka suara, "Pelatih, aku meminta izin untuk mengizinkan ku— tidak maksudku kami menggunakan Gym untuk duel one on one sekarang." Riko tersentak, sejujurnya baru kali ini Kagami meminta izin yang seperti ini.

"Uh sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi dengan siapa?" Tanya Riko bingung. Kagame dengan cepat langsung menjawab, "Dengan dia!" Tunjuk Kagami ke Naruto di sampingnya membuat para Senpai bingung, apa anak baru ini mampu mengendalikan bola berwarna oranye itu?

"Tenang saja ini tidak akan lama, Riko-senpai. One on one siapa paling cepat mendapatkan point' 2 dia pemenangnya." Ucap Naruto tenang, ia sudah mengetahui pelatih basket Seirin sedari awal pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Hum baiklah— _aku ingin melihat bakat dan skill mu!_" Meskipun mereka berhasil masuk ke perebutan tiket perempat final Interhigh, tapi belum cukup untuk bekal memasuki Turnamen musim dingin nanti, Winter cup yang akan di adakan satu bulan lagi.

.

Di tengah lapangan. Kagami dalam keadaan mindribble bola kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan di tangkap sempurna oleh pemuda pirang itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya ketika sesuatu mengenai dirinya sudah terkumpul sempurna.

_Tap!_

_Dug!_

Naruto memantulkan bolanya keras membuat bola melayang bebas dua meter di depan Kagami. Melihat itu, Kagami pikir Naruto tanpa di sengaja melakukan itu untuk menguji Kagami, namun bukan hanya Kagami, tapi juga seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin kecuali Kuroko menatap lapangan terkejut.

Sebelum Kagami meraih bola untuk dirinya. Tangan Naruto secara mengejutkan sudah meraih bola lalu melakukan **Behind the back dribble **dari sisi kiri ke kanan dengan kecepatan tidak bisa di ikuti oleh mata Kagami atau kelompok basket Seirin. Terlalu cepat lalu melewati Kagami dengan kecepatan tidak di turunkan.

.

"Ke-Kecepatan sempurna!" Ucap Hyuuga kurang percaya. Namun sesaat ia kembali di ingatkan oleh salah satu monster Kiseki no Sedai yang membantai mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Aomine Daiki, Hyuuga masih ingat bagaimana kecepatan Aomine ketika melewati dirinya, tak terhentikan.

"Di banding dengan Aomine-kun melakukan Drive dengan acak, tapi Uzumaki-kun sebaliknya, Drive yang ku lihat ini jauh lebih lembut." Komentar Riko menatap serius pertandingan. Sebagai salah satu pelatih yang baru saja di hancurkan oleh Aomine, Riko sudah lebih dari hafal dengan Drive atau Skill dari Aomine.

.

_Dug_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat Uzumaki!" Teriak Kagami berlari mengejar Naruto yang sedang mendribble menuju ring musuhnya.** 'Orang ini lebih lambat dari Aomine.' **Batin Kagami yang mulai merasa kecepatan Naruto dalam melakukan dribble mulai melambat.

"Dan siapa yang bilang aku akan terus melewatimu, Kagami-san?" Tepat ketika Kagami ingin melakukan **back Tip**, Naruto terlebih dahulu menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke bagian depan bola sehingga dengan bebas bola memantul ke belakang Kagami.

"Dia penuh akan celah!" Komentar Hyuuga di pinggir lapangan.

_Tap_

Entah dari kapan, Naruto sudah mendapatkan bolanya kembali ketika Kagami bergerak untuk meraih bola. Tentu hal itu membuat para Senpai bahkan anggota Seirin anak kelas satu kembali shock dengan kecepatan yang di miliki oleh Naruto.

_Oii hoii sejak kapan dia berputar?_

_Tidak hanya cepat, orang ini juga licin!_

_Mengagumkan! _

Komentar berbeda beda keluar dari orang di pinggir lapangan mengenai aksi Naruto barusan. Kuroko yakin, melihatnya satu kali bermain saja Kuroko sudah menduga Naruto berkembang sangat cepat tidak kalah dengan mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainya.

_**'Shimata!'**_Batin Kagami tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Walaupun badan Kagami sudah berputar ke sisi kanan, tapi pergerakan Naruto yang berputar di sisi sebaliknya tidak bisa di hentikan olehnya.

_Wuss_

Di luar dugaan Kagami ataupun tim Seirin. Dalam keadaan masih berputar ke sisi kanan, Naruto langsung melempar bolanya ke ring Kagami tanpa ragu sedikitpun,_** 'Tembakan asal tidak akan masuk kan?' **_Batin Kagami namun ia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berada di belakang dirinya dan berlari ke arah ring.

Dan seperti dugaan Kagami, Naruto menembak asal tentu saja presentasi masuk di bawah 30% apalagi dengan beban di sebelah kaki Naruto yang baru saja berputar dan akurasi tembakan di tentukan sebagai mana kuatnya shoot dan otot tangan untuk menembak, mustahil untuk masuk.

_Drang_

Bola dengan keras mengenai ring dan memantul bebas menghasilkan rebound bagi Naruto. "Ya maaf saja, satu point ku ambil, Kagami-san." _Lay up_ dari Naruto berhasil merubah angka di antara keduanya.

.

"Mustahil bagi Kagami-kun kalah dalam one on one seperti tadi. Tapi **Ally-oop** sendiri, itu tidak jauh berbeda dari biasa Kagami-kun lakukan tapi ini, selain membutuhkan akurasi dengan persentase di atas 80%, kecepatan sempurna seharusnya di butuhkan, dia hanya memiliki tinggi 170 cm kan?" Guman Riko kurang percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat.

_**'Aku tidak tau apa yang di lakukan Naruto-kun di luar sana. Namun baru kali ini aku melihat permainan Naruto-kun seperti Aomine-kun, Street Basket.' **_Batin Kuroko. Karena setahu Kuroko, permainan Naruto dalam bermain basket sangatlah anggun, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah bermain seperti Street Basket seperti tadi ketika berada di Teikou dulu.

.

"Hahaha Menarik, menarik Uzumaki. Kau tahu, hanya dengan melihat mu melakukan Drive sudah membuat darahku mendidih, aku takan kalah darimu." Kata Kagami bersemangat memberikan tinjuan udara ke arah Naruto. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Kagami-san. Tapi perlu kau tahu saja, kemenangannku adalah hal mutlak!" Balas Naruto dengan seringai kecil.

.

_Kagami melesat rebound!_

Ingin membalas point' dengan cara yang sama. Kagami lalu melakukan combo kesukaan yaitu** Alley-oop** seorang diri, biasanya Kagami tidak bisa terhentikan di Combo ini.

**Drang**

Bola yang sebelumnya Kagami shoot dari luar daerah free throw membentur ring dengan keras menghasilkan rebound seperti Kagami rencanakan sejak awal._** 'Dia tidak akan melompat dari batas garis Free Throw kan?' **_Batin Naruto di belakang Kagami ketika ia melihat Kagami bersiap melakukan dunk atau lay up dari batas garis Free Throw seharusnya mustahil bagi anak baru lulus SMP._** 'Bercanda' **_Lanjut Naruto membatin.

_Brak!_

Kali ini Kagami atau bahkan seluruh orang menonton duel one on one di gym kecuali Kuroko tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak membuka mulut mereka lebar lebar. Beberapa cm sebelum bola masuk dari hasil Slam dunk spesial Kagami, dunk Kagami dengan keras di Block oleh Naruto bahkan tanpa di sadari siapapun Naruto sudah merasa di bawah ring.

.

_Aku tidak melihatnya berlari lho tadi._

_Astaga dia manusia kan?_

"Aku tidak percaya Kagami mampu melewati Uzumaki-kun sebelumnya, namun aku lebih tidak percaya Dunk Kagami dapat di Block dengan mudah oleh Uzumaki-kun dengan tinggi hanya 170cm." Bukan hanya kecepatan yang mengerikan, namun lompatan dan otot tangan dapat menahan Dunk Kagami terkenal sangat sulit baru kali ini Riko lihat dari anak kelas satu SMA._** 'Masaka!' **_Batin Riko mengingat sesuatu.

"Uzumaki-san sengaja membiarkan Kagami melewati dirinya karena dia percaya kecepatan antara Uzumaki-san dan Kagami bagaikan neraka dan surga. Lalu dengan kecepatan itu Uzumaki menyusul Kagami di bawah ring ketika Kagami bersiap melakukan dunk nya. Selain adu skill, di pertandingan ini juga adu perasaan di antara keduanya, Uzumaki yakin Kagami merasa akan memasukan bolanya bahkan dengan tanpa kekuatan maksimal, Uzumaki Naruto, aku seperti mengenalmu di suatu tempat!" Kiyoshi bergumam lirih.

"Kuroko, apa temanmu itu manusia?" Tanya teman satu angkatanya, Furihata. "Jika bertanya apa Naruto-kun manusia? Bisa kita lihat bagaimana Aomine-kun atau mantan Kiseki no Sedai ketika di lapangan, Furihata-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Izuki ikut nimbrung. "Kalian akan segera mengetahuinya, senpai." Jawab Kuroko monoton.

.

_Dug_

Naruto mendapatkan bola. Bukankah sejak awal dia bilang Naruto tidak akan bermain main. Walau begitu, "Aku terkejut lho kau mampu melakukan dunk dari garis Free Throw di saat kita masih seusia, harus ku akui aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Naruto membuat Kagami mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Mheh pertandingan belum selesai, tahu!" Balas Kagami memasang posisi bertahan tidak membiarkan Naruto melewatinya lagi. Naruto yang berdiri dengan mendribble bola tak lebih dari satu meter di belakang garis tengah menyeringai kecil tanpa di sadari siapapun.

"Tapi maafkan aku Kagami-san. Pertandingan sudah berakhir!" Ujar Naruto dengan seringai bertambah lebar. Ia memasang posisi menembak **Three Point' **dari garis tengah membuat semua seluruh orang menonton di buat melebarkan mata kecuali Kuroko yang memang sudah tahu kemampuan Naruto.

"Bolanya belum masuk, Uzumaki!" Ujar Kagami bingung. Ia melihat Naruto sudah berjalan ke pinggiran lapangan bahkan bola masih berada di ketinggian tidak masuk akal. Sungguh, melihat shoot tadi mengingatkan Kagami dengan mantan Shooter Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima.

"Acara ramalan _Oh-yasa_ hari ini mengatakan bintang gemini_ Libra_ berada di posisi satu dengan _Cancer_ di posisi ke dua!" Ujar Naruto melirik melirik Kagami dari pundaknya. "Dengan kata lain, Tembakan ku tak akan meleset!"

Blush!

Benar seperti prediksi Naruto berdasarkan ramalan Horoskonnya. Bola masuk dari ketinggian anti mainstream dari ring. Tembakan seperti Midorima Shintaro tak hanyal membuat lapangan hening.

_**'Dia mirip sekali dengan Aomine-kun namun di saat bersama dia juga mirip dengan Midorima-kun, siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki-kun?'**_ Mata coklat Riko berkedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan pemandangan shoot menabjubkan dari Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Entah berapa kali ia mengalami shock di hari ini, namun semua itu karena Sahabat Kuroko yang misterius ini.

_Sugoiii!_

_Tembakan yang menabjubkan!_

Komentar anak kelas satu terpukau. Bahkan para Senpai sudah beberapa kali melihat Shoot yang serupa masih harus bisa menelan itu baik baik. Apa yang harus di percayai? Tentu saja tidak, ini hanya mini game one on one kan?

Kagami tertawa misterius, "Hehehehe hahaha! Aku sudah menduga aku tidak bisa mencetak skor darimu, Uzumaki. Namun aku cukup senang kau mau bertanding denganku meskipun jujur cukup mengecewakan." Kagami mengambil bola baru saja di gunakan untuk bertanding.

Dengan keras, Kagami melemparkan bola dengan lemparan seperti peluru ke arah Naruto namun berhasil di tangkap menggunakan satu tangan tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun. "Tapi lain kali, aku tak kan kalah!" Ucap Kagami penuh ambisi.

"Apa mereka sebelumnya saling mengenal?" Tanya Izuki entah kepada siapa.

Naruto melemparkan bolanya menggunakan passing chest pass kembali ke Kagami. "Aku menantikan itu, Kagami-san." Naruto tersenyum lebar, mungkin ini pertama kali di Jepang Naruto bisa bermain basket dengan senyum bahagia.

"Permainan hebat, Naruto-kun." Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kuroko berada di pinggir lapangan. "Kau memiliki cahaya yang menarik, Tetsuya. Seperti dugaan ku, Pemain ke6 Kiseki no Sedai memang hebat." Balas Naruto berjalan ke arah kelompok Basket Seirin, ia harus menyiapkan jawaban karena pasti pelatih Seirin gampang penasaran ini pasti mengintrogasi nya dengan pertanyaan membuat Naruto repot.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Riko. Jujur, ia juga merasa penasaran dengan pelajar baru lulus SMP di depannya dengan skill dan shoot hampir menyamai pemain liga profesional NBA. Selain karena penasaran, Riko juga ingin tahu ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan salah satu Ace Seirin, Kuroko.

"Aku sudah menduganya kau akan menanyakan ini, Riko-senpai. Lagipula, sifat umum manusia ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang belum mereka tahu." Balas Naruto ramah. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan kepada kami, siapa sebenarnya dirimu." Tambah Hyuuga tidak sabar.

"Namun sepertinya waktu tidak memperbolehkan aku mengenalkan diri." Balas Naruto melirik arlojinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya ke pintu keluar. "Jaa nee Riko-senpai, Tetsuya dan yang lain, jika kalian menginginkan informasi dariku, tanyakan saja pada Kagami atau Tetsuya, mereka tahu banyak mengenai diriku." Berlahan punggung Naruto menghilang dari tatapan pemain dan pelatih basket Seirin sebelum menghilang sempurna setelah berbelok dari pintu keluar gym.

.

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, maklum ini fanfic cuman pelampiasan kekesalan saya karena fanfic Fandom Kuroko no Basuke yang mati. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Review nya :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tentu saja bukan milik saya**

**Rating : M (Dengan bahasa kasar dan tidak baku)**

**Pairing : Naruto x **

**Genre : Fantasy, Sport, Adventure, Family**

**Warning : Segala kekurangan baik bahasa, alur yang bersifat menjiblak anime, cerita atau film mungkin bisa salahkan Author yang penuh akan kekurangan ini.**

Inspirasi : Basketball and Romance by Jellal-kun

**Chapter 2 : Bergabungnya Naruto dan Pelatihan sebelum Turnamen musim dingin.**

"Uzumaki Naruto. Orang Amerika lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai _Miraculous Child_, _Golden Child,_ _Yellow Flash_, _Michel Jordan Junior_, bahkan beberapa lagi menaruh gelar spesial untuk Uzumaki dengan gelar sedikit berlebihan, yaitu _Field Ruler Absolution_, dengan kemampuannya sangat menabjubkan." Kagami berkumpul dengan pemain Basket Seirin mulai bercerita mengenai debut Naruto di Amerika. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan cerita.

"Selama debutnya sebagai pemain Basket Junior, Uzumaki sudah menandatangi kontrak pemain uji coba selama setahun di liga profesional Euro dan berhasil membawa timnya meraih kemenangan bagi Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu sekaligus bulan terakhir Uzumaki bermain di liga Professional." Sontak semua orang di sana bahkan Kuroko terkejut mendengar Naruto berhasil memenangkan liga elite dalam dunia basket di tahun pertama Naruto memulai debutnya. "Uzumaki memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak di liga Profesional untuk lebih fokus ke sekolahnya, itulah yang Uzumaki katakan di banyaknya paparazi lokal." Lanjut Kagami

"Bukan hanya berhasil membuat nama Amerika harum saja waktu itu, Uzumaki yang menggunakan nama Menma ketika Euro berlangsung, berhasil meraih juara satu di tingkat basket SMP ketika Uzumaki duduk di kelas tiga waktu itu. Untuk alasan Uzumaki mengganti nama Menma, mungkin hanya dia yang tahu karena saat paparazi menanyai itu, Uzumaki hanya mengatakan, semua orang tentu memiliki rahasia yang tidak seharusnya orang tahu." Semua Kecuali Kuroko mengangguk. 'Naruto-kun masih memendam perasaannya, bahkan setelah jauh dari kami!' Batin Kuroko, mengenai alasan kenapa Naruto bisa menghilang, Kuroko juga tahu, satu satunya alasan Naruto menghilang waktu itu mungkin karena suatu insiden menyangkut perasaan Naruto hanya Kuroko mengerti.

"Memang harus ku akui permainan Uzumaki di lapangan seperti melihat Kiseki no Sedai bermain, aku merasakan itu ketika menghadapi Kiseki no Sedai waktu itu. Mereka kumpulan monster menyebalkan!" Ucap Kagami tidak tahu bahwa Naruto merupakan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terlupakan.

"Selain berhasil memenangkan dua Turnamen Elite di usianya yang ke 14 tahun, Uzumaki bahkan meraih gelar sebagai Point Guard terbaik di Amerika ketika kemenangan SMP nya di tahun terakhir." oke, kali ini seluruh anggota Club Basket Seirin sepakat ini berlebihan, namun apa yang keluar dari mulut Kagami tidak mungkin bumbu bumbu yang bersifat melebih lebihkan kemampuan Naruto, apalagi Kagami berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Ano boleh aku menjelaskan sedikit mengenai, Naruto-kun?" Kuroko membuka suara. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memberi tahu segalanya, untuk Club Basket Seirin saja. "Emang apa yang belum di ketahui mengenai Uzumaki, Kuroko?" Kagami memandang Kuroko penasaran.

"Benar memang apa yang kurang, bukanlah ini sudah cukup membuat kita jantungan?"

"Jelaskan lah Kuroko."

"Sebenarnya, sebelum Naruto-kun memilih pindah ke Amerika di masa masa terakhir SMP, Naruto-kun adalah temanku di SMP Teikou dan menjadi pemain inti Club Basket Teiko dengan gelar **Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**. Ada rumor aneh mengenai Naruto-kun hanya sekedar alibi untuk menutupi kekurangan tim, seharusnya rumor ini sangat terkenal, tak ada satu orangpun mengetahui wajah Naruto-kun jika tidak melihatnya langsung sendiri, sama seperti denganku, Naruto-kun hanya bermain 15 menit pertandingan entah karena apa yang menyebabkan Naruto-kun sebagai **Seventh Player Kiseki no Sedai**. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak mengetahui batas kemampuan dari Naruto-kun!".

"NANI!" Jerit Shock seluruh gym mengetahui fakta terlupakan yang hanya bisa di dapatkan dari beberapa informan masa lalu. "Ki-Kiseki no Sedai, sekuat apa dia?" Tanya Riko. Ia terkejut bukan hanya karir Naruto yang gemilang di Amerika, tapi di balik masa lalu tidak pernah tersorot media tersembunyi rahasia mengerikan di dalamnya.

"Si-Sial! Darahku mendidih hanya mendengarnya." Oke ini Kagami yang memiliki pendirian agak aneh. Kali ini Kagami bukan hanya memiliki satu rival di lapangan, tapi bertambah dengan adanya Naruto. Ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan kedua rivalnya suatu saat nanti.

"Dengan adanya pemain seperti dia, kita pasti akan bisa memenangkan Winter cup nanti." Kata Riko berbinar binar. "Hoi Riko, memang nya dia berniat bergabung apa?" Tanya Hyuuga merasa kepercayaan diri Riko sudah terlanjur mengkhawatirkan.

"Naruto-kun akan bergabung dengan Club Basket Seirin, tapi bukan sekarang karena aku masih mengingat mimpi Naruto-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Kau yakin, Kuroko?" Tanya Kiyoshi tidak yakin.

"Mimpi Naruto-kun tidak jauh berbeda dengan mimpi kita semua. Menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang." Riko memegang dagunya, "Bukankah sudah menjadi pemain terbaik di Amerika sudah lebih dari cukup memuaskan hasratnya? Lagipula dengan bakat seperti tadi, dia bisa dengan sangat mudah meraih mimpinya, kan?"

"Tidak, Coach! Sekuat kuatnya Naruto-kun, pasti memiliki musuh yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dia kalahkan." Ujar Kuroko memberitahu satu hal mengenai Naruto. "Oii Kuroko, pemain sehebat apa yang bisa mengalahkan Uzumaki ini?" Tanya Izuki.

"Benar, seharusnya pemain sehebat bahkan hingga mengungguli bakat Uzumaki-kun akan sangat terkenal, bukan!" Riko mengeluarkan unek-unek nya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu pemain yang Kuroko maksud selain Kiseki no Sedai atau mantan pemain Raja Tanpa Mahkota, Kiyoshi salah satunya.

"Kalian akan mengerti. Musuh terbesar Naruto-kun, adalah bakatnya sendiri! Bakat yang terlalu besar akan menjadi boom waktu untuk Naruto-kun dan itu sudah terjadi ketika Naruto-kun mengangkat penghargaan 1 ½ tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kuroko serius, sangat serius hingga membuat semua orang di gym menatap Kuroko tidak biasa.

.

Next Time on

"Uzumaki Naruto, kita sudah berkenalan sebelumnya. Semoga kita bisa menjadi tim yang baik." Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Tim Basket Seirin setelah Seirin gagal dengan kekalahan tim Seirin di kesempatan kedua untuk meraih tiket menuju perempat final. Siapa yang menyangka Seirin akan benar benar kalah, mungkin faktor kekalahan dengan Touou Academy menghancurkan kerja sama mereka, siapa tahu kan?

"Yosh Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo berangkat!" Ujar Riko. Sebelum penyisihan Winter cup di mulai, Riko sudah memutuskan untuk melatih Club Basketnya di penginapan Kyoto kebetulan Final Interhigh di adakan di sana.

"Yaaaaaa!" Teriak semua bersemangat kecuali Kuroko yang hanya diam dan Naruto cuman tersenyum. Mereka berniat menggunakan kereta untuk perjalanan ke Kyoto. Hingga beberapa hari, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengunjungi atau memberikan kabar dengan keluarganya, bukan karena tidak ingin, ia hanya belum siap.

.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukan latihan di sini. Abaikan para Senpai yang di sana!" Kata Riko keras menunjuk anak kelas 2 sedang berbincang yang pasti bukan topik mengenai basket. "Yoo Riko, kau terlalu kejam terhadap kami. Bisakah kau tidak bersikap begitu." Ujar Kiyoshi menyahut. Ia sama sekali tidak di hargai walaupun ia tahu segala firasatnya berisikan penuh candaan.

_**'Meskipun dia sudah mengetahui seberapa kuatnya diriku, tapi tetap saja dia tidak membiarkanku bersantai atau melihat lihat. Baru kali ini aku tidak mendapatkan kebebasan ketika berlatih.' **_Batin Naruto tercengang. Ia berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, bahkan ketika Naruto bermain di liga profesional seperti Euro sekaligus Naruto memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai santai oleh pelatihnya dulu.

Kemudian dia melanjutkan membatin, _**'Aku sangat menyukai pelatih yang seperti ini, mereka memandang ku sama.' **_Tanpa di sadari, sebuah lubang hitam di hati remaja ini berlahan tertutup seakan sebuah ramuan ajaib baru saja ia minum.

"Baiklah, latihan di mulai prittt!" Teriakan Riko memulai seluruh orang di gym camp untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan namun tidak untuk Naruto memiliki latihan khusus dari Riko. Naruto harus berlari di pasir pantai hingga mencapai batasnya lalu shit up 50x dan Push up 50x perhari. Sempat ada teriakan protes dari Naruto, tapi dengan tampang masam, akhirnya Naruto menuruti dengan hati yang berat ketika senyuman iblis terlihat di bibir Riko membuat Naruto menengguk ludah nya keras.

Batin Naruto berteriak, _**'Latihan ini sangat cocok dengan namanya, Camp Neraka!'**_ Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Naruto kasihan. Jika begini, mungkin saja Coach-nya akan memberikan jus buah segar setelah Naruto selesai latihan nya dengan rasa yang sangat tidak enak. Hei ini vitamin tahu.

Sedangkan pemain lain hanya bisa membatin, _**'Kau mencoba membunuh Uzumaki, Coach!'**_ dengan ekspresi sweatdrobe tanpa bisa meneriaki nya langsung karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan mantan pemain Kiseki no Sedai ini.

.

Malam harinya di camp latihan. Kagami yang memiliki latihan sendiri sama seperti Naruto harus kembali mengasah setinggi mana kekuatan lompatannya dengan melompat tanpa bola, bahkan lompatan terakhirnya berhasil membuat ring rubuh tak mampu menahan kekuatan tangannya.

Dan sekarang lihatlah. Karena suatu alasan yang jelas, Kagami harus kembali melawan salah satu pemain Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintaro. Kagami offence dan Midorima Defence, satu kali saja bola masuk ke ring, maka Kagami menang. Namun kenyataanya berbeda, tak ada satu bolapun masuk berhasil Midorima Block dengan baik.

"Sudah cukup!"

"Apa katamu!" Ujar Kagami tidak menerima. Ini pertandingan belum selesai, masih ada beberapa serangan lagi sebelum menyentuh angka 10.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Dengan kemampuan seperti, kau ingin mengalahkan Aomine dalam duel udara?" Ucap Midorima menambah kekesalan bagi Kagami.

"Kau sialan." Raung Kagami tidak terima. "Sadarlah bodoh! Setinggi apapun kau melompat, menghentikanmu adalah hal yang mudah, karena aku tahu kau akan **dunk**." Setelah mengatakan itu, Midorima melangkahkan kakinya untuk berniat meninggalkan Kagami yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

_Greb_

"Maa maa Shin, kata katamu untuk menyadarkan temanku terlalu kejam tahu, kau tidak berubah ya." Itu Naruto, tidak tahu dari mana datangnya remaja ini merangkul pundak Shintaro yang baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan.

"Na-Naruto?" Ujar Midorima seakan menentang kenyataan. Hei Midorima sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar kabar sahabat kuningnya ini, pemain paling di hormati oleh Kiseki no Sedai, bahkan menurut Midorima, hanya Narutolah satu satunya orang berhasil mengimbanginya dalam duel tembakan jarak jauh.

Naruto tertawa masam. "Melupakan temanku dengan sengaja, kau benar benar buruk, Shin. Aku jadi merasa harus pulang dan mengambil bantal untuk meredam tangisanku." Kata Naruto mempraktekan bagaimana dia menangis. Tentu saja itu membuat Midorima kembali kaget dengan perubahan sifat remaja ini.

Karena, selama Naruto bermain basket di Teikou, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi seperti sekarang. Ia terlalu serius untuk sekedar bercanda, Midorima ingat itu.

"Kau bercanda? Maksudku, setelah menghilang bagaimana bisa aku melihatmu di sini?" Tanya Midorima bertubi tubi, ia masih belum ngeh posisi Naruto di sini. "Jadi tim yang menjadi lawan tanding kami adalah Tim mu, Shin?"

"Oh Souka, jadi kau anggota Basket Seirin terbaru ya? Kedatanganmu yang tiba tiba setelah menghilang lebih dari satu tahun adalah pertemuan tak terduga hari ini, pada kenyataannya sosok paling ku hormati harus menjadi musuhku di lapangan." Ujar Midorima kembali membenarkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun.

"Ayolah Shin, ku harap kau tidak mengambil hati karena ini. Lagipula, selama seseorang mau berusaha, Tuhan pasti akan menghendakinya. Semoga kita bisa bertanding sehat di lapangan ya, Shin." Bukan tanpa alasan Midorima mengatakan itu, sejujurnya Midorima juga takut untuk menjadi lawan Naruto, tapi kalau sudah begini, ya jalanin aja.

"Hn, aku yang akan menang." Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya patah semangat, Naruto melakukan ini agar julukan yang public berikan dulu kepadanya tidak kembali. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kita bertemu di Winter cup." Dengan ini, Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya ketika Midorima sudah kembali melangkah.

"Ayo Takao."

"Hehe kau mengetahuinya?" Ujar Takao itu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik semak semak bersama Kuroko. Midorima mengabaikan itu, ia lebih memilih menatap Kuroko yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya.

"Di penyisihan Winter cup nanti, jangan membuat cahayamu kecewa, Kuroko." Lalu melangkah pergi bersama Takao mengintili dari belakang. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia tahu maksud dari kata kata Midorima, ia harus bisa mengimbangi cahaya nya, itu pasti.

"Ya."

"Pemuda pirang tadi, siapa?" Tanya Takao bingung, bagaimana Midorima yang terkenal tidak memiliki kawan selain Club Basket dan Kiseki no Sedai memiliki teman seperti tadi.

"Seseorang paling ku hormati, Kartu Truff Kiseki no Sedai."

"Kiseki no Sedai? Emangnya ada, bukankah pemain Kiseki no Sedai hanya ada 6 termasuk Kuroko bayangan?"

"Dia spesial." Ujar Midorima seadanya.

"Kuroko, Kagami, sudah waktunya istirahat, ayo masuk." Kata Naruto menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Ia memiliki insting tajam, hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang rendah bukanlah masalah bagi Naruto, tapi tidak untuk Kagami yang kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko secara tiba tiba.

.

"Akhirnya aku merasa hidup." Kata Kogane bersemangat dengan merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Ini sudah 1 bulan menjalani pelatihan macam Neraka.

"Benar, ku pikir aku akan mati berkali kali."

"Akhirnya aku akan tidur di kasurku. Aku tidak bisa dengan bantal yang berbeda."

"Tapi tidurmu pulas."

"Benar, tidur dalam tumpukan bantal dan dalam kegelapan kasur."

"Izuki diamlah."

"Haaaa aku sempat berpikir tulang tulang ku rontok semua. Badanku sangat sakit." Naruto berjalan lunglai dengan memijit pelan tengkuknya. Jika bukan karena Coach 'tersayangnya' menjelaskan semua tujuannya supaya Naruto melakukan ini, ia tidak akan bertahan 30 hari sungguh.

"Tunggu, kalian pikir kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Riko di pertigaan kepada seluruh anggota Basket Seirin.

"Nani? Ke stasiun tentu saja kan?" Balas Hyuuga, ia sendiri heran dengan Ruko, apa masih ada yang perlu di kerjakan lagi?

"Apartemen ku pasti sudah menjadi tempat rumah debu debu kotor. Aku ingin segera pulang dan bersih bersih." Timpal Naruto, 1 bulan tanpa perawatan Apartemen pasti sudah sangat berdebu atau paling parah ada maling masuk ke apartemen nya.

"Matte Naruto-kun, kau tidak langsung pulang ke keluargamu?" Tanya Kuroko, ia berpikir Naruto sudah pulang. "Mana mungkin aku bisa pulang setelah menghilang begitu saja, Tetsuya. Begini begini aku mempunyai harga diri tinggi."

"Hn Souka?." Balas Kuroko monoton seperti biasa.

"Ara sepertinya bersih bersih mu harus di tunda dulu, Uzumaki-kun." Ucap Riko berkacak pinggang. "Eh kita sudah selesai berlatih, bukan?" Tanya Naruto mewakili semuanya.

"Memang nya kenapa kau pikir kita melakukan camp di sini? Tahun ini, mereka mengadakan di sini." Riko bersemangat menjelaskan. "Oh begitu." Izuki yang satu satunya sadar langsung mengambil Telepon genggamnya lalu mengetik beberapa tombol di hpnya.

"Quarter Final Interhigh antara... Ehh—"

"—Kaijo vs Touou." Ujar Hyuuga dan Izuki berbarengan ketika dengan keponya Hyuuga mengintip isi ponsel Izuki.

"Ayo kita lihat perebutan Final, Interhigh."

.

"Uwoo sugoii ini kah Interhigh?" Sesampai mereka di studion tempat Interhigh berlangsung. Kogane dengan pandangan berseri seri menatap seluruh penjuru studion dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ini baru Interhigh, belum Winter cup kan?"

_**'Kaijo melawan Touou, artinya ini pertandingan dua mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai Kise Ryota vs Aomine Daiki. Mn seingatku, Ryota tidak pernah menang dalam duel one on one kan?' **_Naruto menatap lapangan di mana masing masing Tim sudah memasuki lapangan dengan hawa persaingan sudah sangat terasa hingga ke tribun penonton.

"Kuroko, antara Kise dan Aomine, kira kira siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Kagami kemudian. Jujur, ia ingin sedikit spoiler mengenai pertandingan perempat Final ini dari mulut mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai seperti Kuroko.

Kuroko menjawab, "di Teikou dulu. Kise-kun sering sekali menantang Aomine-kun dalam duel one on one meskipun di setiap duel tidak ada perubahan." Kuroko mencoba menerawang masa masa di mana Kise dan Aomine sering bertanding.

"Kise-kun tidak pernah menang melawan Aomine-kun. Tapi untuk pertandingan sekarang, kemungkinan besar akan sedikit ada perubahan, aku yakin Kise-kun sudah berkembang sangat pesat untuk menang melawan Aomine-kun di pertandingan ini." Jelas Kuroko.

"Tapi jika itu duel one on one bukan? Ada kemungkinan Kaijo memenangkan pertandingan ini, semua tidak bisa di ukur dengan masa lalu seseorang, Manusia adalah makhluk yang berkembang. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan sangat menarik." Ucap Teppei menatap lurus ke lapangan. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Humhn tatapan Ryota lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Kali ini, Ryota benar benar ingin menang." Naruto tersenyum. Ia lebih tidak menyangka ini. Demi Tim, Kise mulai berhenti untuk menganggumi Aomine dan lebih memilih melampauinya hingga Kise merasakan perasaan belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan mengatakan jangan pernah untuk mengalah kepada siapapun.

_Prittt_

"Pertandingan antara SMA Kaijo vs SMA Touou segera di mulai berikan salam!"

_"Mohon bantuannya." _

Kedua Ace dari kedua tim tampak maju untuk berjabat tangan. Kise tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak akan kalah Aominecchi, kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

"Khhe apakah kau pernah menang melawanku?" Ujar Aomine menjabat tangan Kise di sertai senyuman menunjukan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, lagipula sekuat apapun musuhnya, hanya ada satu prinsip Aomine,_** 'Orang yang mengalahkanku, hanya diriku sendiri.' **_

"Tapi kali ini aku benar benar tidak ingin kalah." Kedua Ace lalu kembali ke posisi masing masing. Quarter pertama akan segera di mulai, bola sudah di siapkan wasit untuk perebutan bola di antara kedua tim ini.

_Prittt!_

Dengan peluit berbunyi. Bola melayang ke udara dengan satu pemain dari masing masing Tim berusaha meraih bola. Namun sepertinya, Koji Konori pemain no punggung 8 dari Kaijo Academy memiliki keunggulan tersendiri.

_Plak!_

_"Bola pertama untuk Kaijo." _

Bola langsung di tangkap oleh Kasamatsu yang sedang di jaga kapten Touou Academy, Imayoshi. "Lupakan sesuatu yang tidak penting— karena Ace kami, Kise!" Kasamatsu mengoper menggunakan teknik Chest Pass kepada Kise yang kebetulan sedang dalam penjagaan Aomine.

_Tap._

"One on one pertama Aomine dan Kise." Ucap Kagami tidak menyangka duel maut antara mereka bisa secepat ini. "Jika ku lihat dari pertandingan Seirin melawan Touou, aku hanya bisa berkata Ryota jauh lebih lemah dari pada Daiki. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan Ryota menyimpan sesuatu untuk mengalahkan Daiki." Komentar Naruto di samping Kagami.

Kise bergerak ke arah kanan lalu mengubah gerakannya ke arah sebaliknya dengan kecepatannya sendiri. Ia melewati Aomine membuat seluruh penonton berdiri tegang.

_"Kise melewati Aomine." _

_Plak!_

Belum satu meter bagi Kise mendribble bola, tangan Aomine sudah terlebih dahulu mem-block membuatnya bebas dari tangan Kise. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Kise, kau masih lemah. Jangan berpikir kau bisa melewatiku hanya dengan ini."

_"Tidak, Steal." _

_"Touou menyerang balik!"_

Imayoshi dengan cepat langsung mengambil bola bebas lalu mendribble bolanya menuju ring Kaijo, namun satu pemain Kaijo yang memiliki posisi Canter tidak membiarkan Imayoshi untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Sakurai!"

Imayoshi mengoper bola kepada teman setimnya sedang berdiri di luar garis Three Point. Imayoshi tidak mungkin memaksakan diri untuk menerobos masuk melewati Kobori defense terlihat lemah namun sulit di tembus.

"Summimasen."

"Quick-Release macam apa itu."

"Three Pointer" Komen Izuki. Ia lebih tidak menyangka akan ada angka pertama Touou dari tembakan seseorang yang dia beri julukan Jamur minta maaf. "Poin pertama di ambil Touou."

_Blush._

Usaha pemain Kaijo untuk memblokir tembakan Three Point dari Sakura sia sia. "Jangan seolah olah hanya dengan ini membuat kalian unggul, jangan bercanda!" Kasamatsu meraih bola yang baru saja masuk lalu melakukan Baseball Pass kepada Kise yang berada di luar garis Three Point

"Wow Pass terlalu cepat. Aku tidak tahu Kaijo memiliki kapten seperti dia." Puji Naruto melihat serangan balik di lakukan Kaijo begitu instan.

_"Itukan!"_

_"Eehhh—apa."_

_"Quick-Shoot milik Sakurai, jangan jangan dia ingin menirunya." _

"Ryota lagi. Jangan jangan mereka ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Ryota." Ucap Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa pemain Kaijo hanya memanfaatkan bagian Offence kepada Kise padahal bisa di lihat Aomine menjaganya sangat ketat.

"Duel kedua antara Kise vs Aomine." Tanggap Kagami memincingkan mata.

"Huhhhh"

_Wuss_

Tembakan Three Point yang Kise tiru dari Sakurai dengan bebas meluncur dengan ketinggian yang sama. "Kau masih hebat meniru teknik orang lain he." Komentar Aomine beberapa langkah di samping Kise.

"Ya maaf saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tim mu berbuat seenaknya, Aominecchi."

_Blush!_

"Selain itu, kami juga tidak sebaik yang kalian pikirkan dengan menyerahkan penguasaan bola di Quarter pertama." Ujar Kasamatsu berdiri tidak jauh dari Imayoshi. Kapten Touou itu tersenyum tipis sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya_. "Hoo menarik." _

"Penguasaan hancur. Waktu pertandingan adalah 40 menit dengan masing masing Quarter 10 menit. Dengan adanya alur seperti ini, seharusnya penguasaan pertandingan akan berubah lebih dari tiga kali, bukan?" Kata Naruto, ia masih mengamati dua temannya ini untuk berjaga jaga jika suatu saat nanti mereka berhadapan oleh salah satu dari Aomine ataupun Kise.

"Kami akan mengikutimu sebanyak yang kau mau, Kise. Ayo terus maju." Kata Kasamatsu memberikan dukungan mental kepada Ace mereka. "Senpai..."

"AKU TIDAK BILANG KAU BISA MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MENGHENTIKANMU, BAKA!" Teriak kesal Kasamatsu, sedangkan Kise mendapatkan imbas dari kekesalan kapten Tim basketnya hanya tertawa garing dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

_Teeeeetttt_

"Pertandingan berakhir, 110 dengan 96, Touou menang!"

_"Arigatou Gozaimazu." _

"Ya aku tidak menyangkal apapun ini pertandingan menarik. Tapi sekuat kuat Ryota, selama ia tidak memiliki senjatanya sendiri masih memiliki kelemahan yang begitu terlihat." Pertandingan penuh akan dramatis telah selesai. Kise harus merelakan kaki nya tidak bisa berdiri harus di bantu dengan Kasamatsu setelah memaksakan diri mengcopy seluruh permainan Aomine.

Jujur, Naruto terkejut melihat Kise melakukan itu. Karena apa yang Naruto tahu, Kise mampu meniru permainan musuhnya tapi tidak untuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai, apalagi permainan Aomine terkesan kasar. Kise, temannya sudah berkembang sangat pesat.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku masih heran kenapa kalian bisa menang melawan Kaijo, gak mungkin dengan semangat aja kan?" Tanya Naruto polos, ia masih bingung.

"Uzumaki, bisakah kau tidak menanyakan ini lagi, kau harus tau mengurus senpai di sana sangatlah sulit." Hyuuga menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, ia hanya ingin Naruto berhenti menanyakan itu. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa mengenai pertandingan mereka melawan Kise waktu itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiyoshi tadi.

"Naruto-kun. Seperti kata Kiyoshi-senpai tadi, Manusia adalah makhluk yang berkembang, mungkin Kaijo tidak sekuat ini. Kekalahan Kaijo waktu itu pasti menjadi pembelajaran." Jawab Kuroko, ia juga yakin dengan temannya, Kise.

"Naruhodo, kalau begitu, Kita pulang."

**########**

"Halo paman Edward? Ada apa menghubungiku?"

"..."

"Ku pikir ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kabarku baik, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku."

"..."

"Apartemen ini terlalu mewah untuk di tinggali oleh murid SMA kelas satu oke. Aku tidak mau dengan rumah kau janjikan itu, ku pikir harganya sangat mahal hehe."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku sangat yakin."

"..."

"Tabunganku masih cukup banyak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup selama 5 tahun mendatang. Hasil dari Transfer Pemain tahun lalu, uang penghargaan dan uang setiap bulan paman transfer sangatlah besar. Aku bisa membeli 5 mobil Lamborghini dengan uang ini."

"..."

"Hahaha iya nih. Aku belum cukup nyali untuk pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuaku. Biarkanlah mereka mengetahui sendiri aku ada di Jepang."

"..."

"Aku selalu ingat dengan nasehatmu kok. Setelah Turnamen Winter cup berakhir dan liburan sekolah. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Amerika dan berlatih beberapa hal yang belum ku pelajari darimu. Atau setelah penyisihan Winter cup selesai."

"..."

"Aku sudah menemui assisten mu. Dia bersedia mengurus segala kebutuhanku di sini. Lagipula, ia masih membutuhkan pekerjaan haha. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak semanja itu."

"..."

"Huwa benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik ketika di Winter cup nanti."

"..."

"Kau tahu kan seberapa hebatnya diriku? Aku takan pernah kalah dengan yang lainya."

"..."

"Baiklah, selamat malam, terima kasih paman Edward. Mungkin jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu di Amerika dulu, aku hanya akan menjadi gelandangan dan tidak menjadi sekarang."

"..."

"Bosan? Haha tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu. Telfon boleh ku tutup?"

"..."

Lalu telfon Naruto tutup. Sosok yang Naruto panggil Paman Edward ini bisa di katakan pengantar Naruto menjadi atlet hebat di Amerika. Kedatangan Naruto ke Amerika tanpa bekal apapun merupakan tindakan bodoh, Naruto sempat merutuki kebodohannya, namun berkat dua orang yang ia temui di Amerika. Tindakan bodohnya menjadi pengantar Naruto sebagai pemain basket paling berbakat di tingkat SMP Amerika.

"Tetsuya mengundangku untuk bermain Street Basket. Sebaiknya ku tolak atau tidak ya? Tubuhku masih sakit gara gara camp Neraka Riko-senpai." Beberapa jam yang lalu. Kuroko memberikan pesan untuk Naruto melengkapi Tim Basket Seirin dalam Turnamen Street Basket.

"Aku akan tidur. Aku tidak ingin di cekik Riko-senpai gara gara terlambat besok." Masih fress di ingatan Naruto. Ketika di pelatihan neraka, ada satu momen di mana Naruto datang terlambat untuk latihan lalu dengan tampang sangar, Riko mencekik Naruto hingga kehabisan nafas dan anggota Basket Seirin hanya bisa diam di saat Naruto mencoba mencari bantuan.

.

Chapter 2 selesai. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, Sayonara.

_**Profil Author **_

_**Nama : Elly Septi Aderiani.**_

_**Gender : Laki-laki**_

_**Usia : 14 tahun **_

_**Sekolah : SMP Bina Bangsa Mandiri, Cikeas.**_

_**Alamat : Cibubur, Bogor.**_

_**Hobby : Tidur, Nonton Anime, Baca Novel, Main PUBG dan Melakukan hal yang tidak berguna lainya.**_

_**Chara Anime Favorite : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina, Hayama Akira, Usui Takumi, Arthuria Pendragon, Modred, Karna, Gilgamesh, Shiba Tetsuya, Sora dan Shiro.**_

_**Anime Fav: Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Pieces, Kiss x Kiss, Fate Series, God Eater, Assasaintion Classroom, No Game no Life, Shokugeki no Soma, Rosario + Vampire, Rakudan Kishi no Cavalry, Re:Zero, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, Nisekoi, Sekirei, Tate no Yusha, Akame ga Kiru, Mahouka Koukou no Rettouse, dan lain sebagainya.**_

_**Bad Pairing : Yaoi, Yuri, Sasuke x FemNaru.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tentu saja bukan milik saya**

**Rating : M (Dengan bahasa kasar dan tidak baku)**

**Pairing : Naruto x **

**Genre : Fantasy, Sport, Adventure, Family**

**Warning : Segala kekurangan baik bahasa, alur yang bersifat menjiblak anime, cerita atau film mungkin bisa salahkan Author yang penuh akan kekurangan ini.**

Inspirasi : Basketball and Romance by Jellal-kun

**Chapter 2 : Bertemu dengan teman lama dan persiapan sebelum penyisihan Winter cup.**

"Halo Nash? Kau akan datang 4 bulan dari sekarang? Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menantang mereka di sini?"

"..."

"Ayolah, kau selalu saja menyebut pemain basket Jepang sebagai Moyet. Kau lupa aku pemain dari Jepang? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mengeluarkan 85 persen dari seluruh kemampuanku. Ingat."

"..."

"Hehh aku tahu Monyet di Amerika tidak akan mampu membuatmu bermain dengan kemampuan 20 persen bukan? Jaa akan ku buat kau mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu."

"..."

"Tentu saja aku akan malu mengakuimu sebagai rival jika membuatmu mengeluarkan itu saja tidak bisa. Baiklah, aku ada urusan penting, kau bisa menelfon ku petang nanti, sampai jumpa."

_Tut_

Naruto menutup dari seseorang berada di Amerika yang merupakan satu satunya orang mampu membuat Naruto bermain serius di lapangan. Naruto sudah menganggap Nash Gold Junior sebagai Rival nya di Amerika. Bahkan ketika mereka SMP tak ada yang lebih baik dari combo antara Naruto dan Nash yang mana Naruto merupakan Point' Guard dan Nash merupakan Small Forward.

.

.

_Jrasss! _

Hujan deras secara mengejutkan jatuh membasahi kota Tokyo di siang itu. Bukanya berteduh, Naruto jutru berlari melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Naruto melihat tim basket Seirin sedang berbicara dengan salah satu rekan nya ketika di Kiseki no Sedai.

"Yo Atsushi. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Naruto ramah kepada remaja bertubuh besar memiliki rambut berwarna gulali ungu. Kedatangan Naruto tentu saja membuat Tim Basket Seirin terkejut, sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Na-Naruchin?" Jawab gagap Murasakibara Atsushi melihat teman lamanya datang. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka ini, hilang satu setengah tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Bahkan Murasakibara sedikit tidak mengingat wajah temannya.

"Senang melihatmu Atsushi, dan Tetsuya, kau masih tidak menyukai kawan lama kita ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada rekan setimnya berada tak jauh dari dia berdiri. Ia sendiri tahu Kuroko maupun Murasakibara saling membenci sebagai sesama atlet.

"Ya lama tidak bertemu Naruchin. Aku kaget melihatmu di sini. Apalagi melihatmu sebagai pemain basket Seirin." Balas Murasakibara malas.

"Kuroko, apa mereka selalu seperti itu? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai Murasakibara sedangkan Uzumaki sebaliknya?" bisik Furihata.

"Mereka memang selalu dekat ketika berada di Kiseki no Sedai dulu. Bahkan Naruto-kun lah motivasi terbesar bagi Murasakibara-kun untuk bermain basket." Jelas Kuroko.

"Karena hujan, pertandingan harus di tunda dulu. Tidak baik bermain ketika lapangan sedang licin, kalian tidak menginginkan senpai kalian cidera bukan?" Ucap seorang di samping Murasakibara memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya.

_'__**Orang ini.' **_Batin Kiyoshi terkejut, sedangkan Naruto maupun Kuroko memandang orang bernama Himuro itu tidak suka.

"Tapi karena kita bertemu di sini. Aku ingin menunjukan teknik belum ku perlihatkan padamu ketika di Amerika dulu, tolong pasang posisi bertahan, Taiga." Ucap Himuro, Kagamipun mengangguk dan memasang posisi bertahan sedangkan Himuro bersiap melakukan **jump shoot **biasa.

_Wush!_

_**'Nani!? apa yang terjadi? Ku pikir timmingku sudah cukup benar?' **_Batin Kagami kaget ketika bola yang Kagami pikir sudah bisa di Block justru melewati Kagami dan masuk sempurna ke ring. Bukan hanya Kagami, bahkan seluruh pemain Basket Seirin kecuali Naruto juga menatap shoot tidak percaya.

Naruto, ia sendiri hanya mendengkus tidak suka. Apa yang hebat dari sebuah fake dan shoot? meskipun Naruto setuju itu Fake sempurna, tapi yang namanya fake tetap saja akan selalu menjadi fake dan takan pernah menjadi senjata ketika di lapangan. Sebenarnya Naruto juga bisa, tidak bahkan semua orang juga bisa melakukan nya asalkan mampu menciptakan timing yang tepat.

"Oh iya, ini temanku, Himuro Tatsuya, Naruchin." Ujar Murasakibara memperkenalkan teman satu timnya.

Naruto pun tersenyum, ia membalas jabatan tangan Himuro yang ikut juga memperkenalkan diri. "Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Himuro-san." Ujar Naruto tidak menurunkan senyumannya.

"Ha'i. Kau memiliki teman yang menarik, Atsushi. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kalian di lapangan nanti." Ucap Naruto cepat. Ia merasa Himuro memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Kiseki no Sedai membuatnya tertarik untuk melawan dan menghancurkannya. Apalagi dengan sikap yang sedikit sombong di tunjukan oleh Himuro.

"Senang mendengar pujian langsung dari _Miraculous Child_, Point' Guard terbaik di Amerika." Balas Himuro tersenyum membuat Murasakibara menaikan alisnya bingung.

Naruto tertawa canggung, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa orang ini mengetahui debut Naruto di Amerika, padahal di lihat dari manapun Himuro bukanlah orang Amerika, kalau Kagami Naruto lebih paham kenapa bisa Kagami mengetahui Naruto.

"Sudah dua orang mengenalku padahal kita sedang berbicara di Jepang. Aku baru mendengar julukan itu." Naruto membalas, bisa gawat jika semua orang Jepang tahu mengenai Naruto. Padahal dia berharap bisa bermain sebagai Siswa SMA biasa.

"_Miraculous Child_?" Beo Murasakibara seperti orang baru mengetahui sesuatu, sedangkan Himuro hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyum kekehan. "_Miraculous Child_ adalah julukan bagi seorang siswa SMP berhasil membuat Amerika menang di kejuaraan Euro, Atsushi." Jelas Himuro.

"Waduh Himuro-san, bukankah ini sudah terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak merasa gatal. Naruto tertawa nervous.

Murasakibara yang biasanya hanya menunjukan wajah malas, kali ini mengetahui hilangnya Naruto dan kemana Naruto pergi dan apa yang Naruto lakukan di luar sana sedikit terkejut karena menurut rumor yang beredar dari teman temannya, Naruto sudah meninggal dan keluarga Namikaze menyembunyikan itu.

Satu satunya orang terdekat Naruto adalah Momoi dan Aomine, seharusnya ia lebih teliti mempertanyakan keberadaan Naruto kepada mereka berdua. Namun kembali lagi, mengingat Momoi ataupun Daiki tidak mengetahui apapun, Murasakibara hanya bisa diam.

"Sampai jumpa, kita akan bertemu lagi..."

"Di musim dingin. Selanjutnya, kita akan bertarung lagi namun dengan menggunakan seragam." Potong Kiyoshi tersenyum ramah.

"Belum kapok juga ya. Padahal dulu sudah pernah kalah kelak." Ujar Murasakibara cuek, namun Kiyoshi menanggapi itu dengan senyuman makhlum, karena bagaimanapun bentuknya, Kiseki no Sedai berisikan orang orang sombong kecuali dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sekarang berada di Tim Basket Seirin.

"Begitulah."

"Murasakibara-kun. Apa kau masih menganggap basket begitu membosankan?" Tanya Kuroko serius, ia memandang datar Murasakibara yang berniat untuk pergi.

"Ha?! Kau masih saja membahas masalah ini, jika kau masih mau membahas sesuatu yang membosankan, aku akan menghancurkanmu Kurochin. Maa jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, kita akan melakukannya di Winter cup nanti." Ucap Murasakibara cepat, ia melangkah pergi bersama Himuro keluar lapangan, namun sebelum itu, Murasakibara melirik sebentar ke belakang.

"Meskipun kami adalah musuhmu di lapangan. Jangan lupa ajari aku pelajaran belum kau ajarkan dulu ya Naruchin, Jaa naa." Lanjut Murasakibara.

"Yaa Atsushi." Balas Naruto melambaikan tangan. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sangatlah menghormati Naruto, maka dari itu, Kiseki no Sedai memanggil Naruto menggunakan nama depan, begitupula Naruto memanggil Kiseki no Sedai.

"Atsushi. Kau mengenal Uzumaki?" Tanya Himuro bingung, karena menurut Himuro. Meskipun Naruto sangat terkenal di Amerika, Himuro masih meragukan kedekatan di antara keduanya. Apalagi teman setimnya tadi memanggil Naruto dengan nada akrab.

"Oh Naruchin?! asal kau tahu, kami Kiseki no Sedai memiliki kekuatan yang tak pernah di miliki oleh tim basket manapun. Double Ace." Jelas Murasakibara membuat Himuro bingung.

"Kami? Maksudmu Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Himuro mengeluarkan apa yang ada di kepala.

"Ha'i, Naruchin merupakan ace sekaligus kartu Truff kami." Balas Murasakibara membuat Himuro kembali kaget mengetahui sesuatu yang belum di ketahui olehnya.

"Memangnya ada pemain ketujuh Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Himuro, namun Murasakibara tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Himuro sedang merenung sejenak.

"Hoii Atsushi, tunggu aku." Himuro pun berlari mengejar Murasakibara yang sudah meninggalkannya selama ia berpikir.

"Oi Uzumaki, apa maksudnya dengan mengajarinya pelajaran belum di ajarkan?" Tanya Kagami bingung. Dia berpikir bakat Murasakibara sudah cukup hebat hingga menjadi anggota Kiseki no Sedai, ia juga tidak menyangka Naruto adalah orang yang memotivasi orang semalas Murasakibara untuk bermain basket.

"Oh itu, rahasia?!" Ujar Naruto, ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal Kagami yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari Naruto. Kuroko tahu pelajaran apa yang di maksud oleh Murasakibara hingga membuat orang malas itu mau bermain basket.

**######**

"Kuroko, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menyukai Murasakibara?" Tanya Kagami. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta menuju ke tempat latihan di mana Riko menyuruh Kagami dan yang lain datang padahal hari ini adalah hari libur berlatih. Kecuali Naruto dan kelas 2 yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan latihan, bahkan sebelum Naruto datang ke tempat Turnamen Street Basket ia baru saja pulang dari latihan bersama Senpai.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Murasakibara-kun sebagai teman, namun sebagai sesama atlet, kami memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Bagi Murasakibara-kun Basket adalah permainan yang membosankan, namun bakatnya sangatlah menabjubkan." Jelas Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Uzumaki? kenapa di pertemuan sebelumnya dia begitu akrab dengan Murasakibara meskipun Uzumaki merupakan orang yang memotivasi Murasakibara." Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Karena bagi Kiseki no Sedai. Sosok Naruto-kun adalah Monster sesungguhnya dari Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Hachiw?!" Sementara Naruto yang tidak memilih ikut ke tempat latihan sekarang berdiri di pinggir jalan setelah berpisah dengan anggota Basket Seirin yang lain. "Ada yang membicarakan ku!" Ucap Naruto menggosokan jari telunjuknya ke hidung yang gatal tadi.

_Set! Ckit!_

Mobil SUV hitam berhenti di depan Naruto. Remaja itu mengangguk setelah sang sopir memberikan salam dan hormat lalu pergi memasuki mobil. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan keramahan seperti sebelumnya, tatapan datar begitu jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

Setelah memberikan perintah bagi supirnya, mobil dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo menuju suatu tempat yang hanya Naruto tahu.

"Malam!" Ujar semua anggota Tim Seirin memasuki tempat latihan. Mereka pun meletakan payung baru saja di gunakan ketika menuju ke sini melindungi mereka dari hujan.

"Tetsu-kun~" Teriak perempuan memiliki surai rambut pink panjang berlari ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan berkaca kaca.

Kuroko menatap bingung, "Momoi-san?"

"Be-Beruangnya?!" Ucap Kiyoshi mundur ketika boing boing milik perempuan itu memantul seperti bola basket dalam balutan kaus pink milik Riko tampak tidak muat dengan dua bola basket milik Manager Touou Academy itu.

_Greb_

"Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi memeluk Kuroko bahkan mengabaikan jika Kuroko tidak bisa menahan beban tubuh Momoi saat menabrak dan memeluknya. Tim anggota Seirin menjerit kaget mengenai itu, aura ungu bergaris garis menjadi background mereka semua.

_**'Mati saja Kuroko!"**_

"Tetsu-kun! Sepertinya Dai-chan membenciku." Ujar Momoi sedih. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroko dan menangis ringan.

**(#Selebihnya sama seperti Cannon.)**

**#####**

"Hei ada apa dengan senyum bodohmu itu, Kiyoshi. Kau menjijikan?!" Ujar Hyuuga risih dengan senyum Kiyoshi. Sekarang adalah hari pertama penyelisihan Winter cup di mulai, Tim Basket Seirin adalah Tim reguler, artinya mereka harus menang berturut turut untuk menjadi perwakilan Tokyo di Winter cup nanti.

"Uwo?! aku tahu, pasti kau senang dengan seragam baru kita kan?" Kogane membalas semangat, ia bahkan menunjukan wajah berbinar binar seperti layaknya orang bodoh.

"He ini baru ya?!"

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Teriak Kogane tidak percaya melihat Kiyoshi melirik setiap bagian jaket yang melapisi seragam baru Tim Basket Seirin.

"Ayo kita pergi..." Ucap Riko memotong perdebatan bodoh antar para Senpai itu. Bahkan meskipun begitu, tampak anak kelas satu begitu menikmatinya. "Apa masih ada yang ketinggalan?!" Tanya Riko lagi memastikan Anggita basket Seirin tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Eh sepertinya kita ketinggalan satu orang, etto Kuroko ada?" Ucap Hyuuga membuat pandangan seluruh orang ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Kuroko yang sulit di ketahui.

"Aku ada di sini!?"

"Tuh kan?!" Teriak semua orang kecuali Riko tetap tenang dan Naruto terkekeh kecil. Meskipun ia tahu Kuroko baru saja datang, sebab insting hewan rubah nya mampu mendeteksi keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat tipis itu. Ia hanya diam melihat reaksi Seirin menurutnya lucu.

"Aku dari tadi sudah ada di sini."

"Tidak kau bohong?! kau pasti baru saja datang kan? kau berlari supaya tidak telat!" Tanya Kagami berteriak menunjuk Kuroko baru saja membuang muka dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. Sedangkan Kuroko mengabaikan teriakan dari Kagami.

"Di cuekin?!'

"Ya sudahlah, tidak ada yang ketinggalan bukan?" Tanya Hyuuga, ia berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Riko sedang membuang nafas pasrah.

"Kau bicara apa Hyuuga-kun? Ini bukanlah apa yang kita lakukan!" Balas Riko ambigu membuat kapten Seirin itu agak bingung.

"Sekarang kita ini, akan mengambil apa yang kita punya?!" Ujar Riko memimpin jalan dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Yooshhh!" Balas Tim Seirin tidak kalah bersemangat.

.

.

"Baiklah minna, sebelum di mulai nya pertandingan, aku ingin menyampaikan aturan Winter cup yang di gunakan dalam Winter cup tahun ini." Teriak Riko, ia membawa sebuah penggaris besar dengan menunjuk papan tulis yang sudah terdapat sebuah gambar aturan Winter cup.

Semua diam, Naruto menatap papan tulis serius. Ia berharap bisa melawan satu atau dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai dalam babak penyelisihan Winter cup. "Setelah pertandingan ini berakhir, akan ada 4 Sekolah dari 8 sekolah mengikuti Winter cup akan maju ke babak selanjutnya. 8 sekolah ini adalah Sekolah terbaik dari Turnamen musim panas. Dua Sekolah dari pemenang kejuaraan Interhigh sudah dapat di pastikan lolos, sekolah ini adalah Touou Academy dan Rakuzan Academy." Jelas Riko.

Naruto mengigit ujung ibu jarinya._** 'Rakuzan dan Touou. Antara Daiki dan Seijuro siapa yang menang?' **_Batin Naruto, karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui hasil final Interhigh antara Rakuzan melawan Touou.

"Dua dari Sekolah berhasil lolos dari babak penyisihan Winter cup akan maju ke babak utama dari Winter cup. Pertandingan pertama kita di sini melawan Academy dengan peringkat ke 6, Josei Academy. Kita tidak boleh kalah?!"

"Yaa?!" Teriak anggota Basket Seirin bersemangat. _**'Maa Ku pikir juga melawan Kiseki no Sedai di awal babak penyisihan terkesan begitu aneh, aku ingin pemanasan?!'**_ Batin Naruto, ia berjanji akan membawa Seirin menang di Turnamen musim dingin ini.

**#####**

_Treettttt!_

"Quarter pertama pertandingan antara Seirin Academy melawan Josei Academy segera di mulai. Kedua Tim, mohon berikan salam."

"_Mohon bantuannya._" Kedua Tim membungkukkan tubuh mereka memberikan salam sportifitas bermain. Di Tim Seirin, ada Kiyoshi, Kuroko, Izuki, Hyuuga dan Ace mereka Kagami. Dengan strategi dari Riko, mereka pikir dengan ini akan memenangkan pertandingan melawan Peringkat enam terbaik di Tokyo.

"Kau kenapa Narumi?" Ujar Kapten Tim Josei kepada pemain-nya terlihat lesu tak bersemangat.

"Kau kejam Kapten. Boro boro montok, jika di sebut sebagai wanita apalagi bikin semangat, dia sama sekali tidak." Teriak Narumi menunjuk ke arah Riko di pinggir lapangan.

"Eh?!"

"Teganya kau membohongiku?" Lanjut Narumi dengan tangisan Anime.

"Haaaaa apa apaan?!" Anggota Basket Seirin menatap Narumi horror apalagi Kogane maupun anak kelas satu sudah berkeringat dingin melihat aura merah listrik mengelilingi Riko. Mereka menatap kasihan bukan untuk Riko, tapi nasib Narumi salah dalam berkata, apalagi ini mengenai kesensitifan seorang perempuan.

"Ri-Riko senpai." Naruto dengan tatapan takut mengibas ngibaskan tangannya seperti kipas untuk menenangkan Riko yang bertemperamen tinggi. _**'Wanita benar benar menakutkan.' **_batin Naruto, ia sendiri sudah sedikit trauma bagaimana seorang Riko Aida memberikan hukuman tidak manusiawi.

"**Habisi... mereka... semua!**" Ucap Riko dengan kesan horor. Tangannya mengisyaratkan perintah penuh untuk mengeksekusi musuh nya.

Tim Seirin berkeringat dingin, mereka memperagakan sikap hormat layaknya prajurit perang, "siap laksanakan Laksamana?!" Ucap Tim Seirin serempak.

.

_Plak!_

Tip off Quarter pertama di menangkan oleh Kyoshi yang memiliki keunggulan tersendiri dari Cancer milik Josei, bola memantul bebas ke arah Hyuuga, Kapten Tim Seirin itu langsung mendorong bola ke arah Kagami sedang berlari kencang ke arah ring Josei.

_Tap!_

_Bum.. Bum.. Bum.._

Kagami mendribble bola cepat namun dua pemain Josei tidak membiarkan Kagami melewati mereka begitu saja. 'Sial?!" Batin Kagami tidak tenang, ia langsung mengoperkan bola ke arah Izuki tanpa di jaga oleh siapapun.

_Tap!_

Tanpa memegang bola, Izuki hanya menyentuhnya langsung dia berikan ke Hyuuga kebetulan berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dengan tenang, Hyuuga mendribble bola mendekati ring Josei namun Canter dari Josei anak kelas satu terkenal kuat tidak membiarkan Three Pointer itu melakukan pekerjaannya.

_Dug!_

"Kagami?!"

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Hyuuga langsung memberikan bolanya lagi ke arah Kagami dengan Bounce pass sedang di jaga dua orang. "Sial ini akan sulit, mereka tahu dari pemain Offence kita Kagamilah yang terkuat!" Ucap lirih Hyuuga melihat Kagami tampak begitu kesulitan menghadapi dua pemain sekaligus.

"Jangan terlalu lama memegang bola, Kagami!" Teriak Izuki, ia melihat Kagami masih memegang bolanya terlalu lama.

"Aku tahu!" Balas Kagami tertekan.

_Plak!_

Bola di keluarkan paksa oleh pemain Josei ketika melihat Kagami tampak lengah dengan penjagaan ketat mereka. Kagami mengumpat jengkel, dia tidak bisa bermain tenang seperti biasanya.

"Out Bola putih!" Teriak wasit.

_**'Sial, meskipun kami sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja sulit. Alur permainan menjadi tidak baik!' **_Batin Kapten Tim Seirin. "Tenang lah Kagami!" Terik Izuki merasa permainan Kagami sangat tidak tenang seperti biasanya.

_Puk!_

"Mukamu menyeramkan lho Kagami!" Ucap Kiyoshi menepuk beberapa kali kepala Kagami dengan tenaga cukup. Kagami mendelik tajam ke arah Canter Seirin itu. "Jangan menepuk keras keras kepalaku, Kiyoshi-senpai. Bagaimana kalau kepalaku penyok?"

"Eh kepalakan keras? Mana bisa penyok?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan muka aneh, "Mana ku tahu!" Teriak Kagami protes.

"Jadi baiknya bagaimana, Hyuuga?" Tanya Izuki serius. Hyuuga terdiam beberapa saat mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Point' Guard Seirin pemilik Eagle Eye itu. "Ternyata mereka lebih kasar dari yang kita duga." Lanjut Izuki.

"Ya, menyuruh orang lebih santai. Bagaimana dengamu, kami mengandalkan mu, Kiyoshi." Ucap Hyuuga pada Kiyoshi sedang berdiri di depannya. Kiyoshi tertawa nervous, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Habisnya aku sudah lama tidak bermain hehe maaf sudah merepotkan!"

"Hoi!"

.

"Tenang lah Kagami! Atur kembali posisimu." Teriak Naruto di pinggir lapangan memberikan support kepada temannya. Riko membuat Naruto duduk di bangku bukan tanpa alasan, sebagai kartu Truff Seirin, Riko harus sedikit pintar untuk memainkan kartu terakhir mereka. Meskipun dari awal Naruto sangat ingin bermain, tapi keputusan pelatih jauh lebih baik.

.

"Kelihatannya Josei tidak terlalu beruntung dengan posisinya." Ujar pemain Touou berdiri menonton di teribun. Ia mengamati seluruh alur pertandingan yang baru berjalan beberapa menit dengan keunggulan Tim Seirin 9 dan Josei 5.

Kapten Tim Touou tersenyum kecil, "Yaa sepertinya memang begitu. Kita beruntung datang ke pertandingan hari ini, Sakurai." Ujar Imayoshi. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di sini.

"Sesuatu yang menarik? ini memang menarik, Seirin mengalami perubahan di banding musim panas sebelumnya." Tanggap Sakurai. Memang benar perubahan dalam permainan Seirin yang di tunjukan hari ini jauh lebih baik dari pada Turnamen musim panas sebelumnya.

"Lihatlah pemain no 7. Permainannya mustahil untuk di tebak. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai pemain dengan hak untuk menunda."

"Eh apa?" Balas Sakurai tidak percaya Seirin memiliki pemain semacam ini.

.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" Teriak Narumi berniat menghadang Canter Seirin akan melakukan sesuatu di udara. _**'Hook Shoot?!' **_tebak Narumi memprediksi apa yang ingin di lakukan oleh Kiyoshi. Ia yakin bisa membanting bola ketika Kiyoshi akan melakukan **Hook Shoot**.

'_**Pass?'**_ Batin Narumi tidak percaya. Kecepatan pass Kiyoshi memiliki kelambatan yang tidak wajar, padahal dari posisi manapun Kiyoshi ingin melakukan **Hook Shoot**, tapi justru pemain Seirin dengan no punggung 7 itu malah memberikan bola ke arah Hyuuga melewati atas kepalanya.

_Blush!_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hyuuga langsung memasukan bola dengan cara **Lay up **tanpa penjagaan apapun. Kedua pemain Seirin itu berlari secara sejajar. "kali ini kau banyak mencetak point' ya? Hyuuga?" Ujar Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga membenarkan kacamatanya. "Aku memasang selalu seperti ini." Jawab Hyuuga. Mereka berdua berlari menuju ke posisi masing masing mengabaikan Kagami yang marah marah tidak jelas mengatakan mereka semua bermain main tanpa dirinya. Beruntung sifat Kuroko membantu Kagami untuk segera tenang.

.

_Pass!_

"Operan asal tidak akan mengarahkan?" Ujar pemain Josei berniat memotong umpan dari Izuki pemilik Eagle Eye dengan arah di mana tak ada satu pemain Seirin di daerah luar Free Throw Josei Academy.

_Buagh!_

"Apa?!"

Namun dengan ajaib operan Hyuuga sebelumnya tiba tiba di arahkan oleh pemain Seirin memiliki rambut biru muda ke arah Ring Josei di mana terlihat Kagami sudah menunggu bola pass dari Kuroko. Kagami melompat dari garis Free Throw membuat seluruh orang kecuali pemain Seirin menatap horor loncatan Kagami.

_**'Dia bukan manusia, mana ada manusia melompat setinggi itu?' **_Batin Kapten Josei tidak percaya Seirin memiliki pemain dengan loncatan seharusnya mustahil. Ini terlalu tinggi.

"MASUKAN BOLANYA KAGAMI ... " Teriak Pemain Seirin di pinggir lapangan. Mereka menaruh harapan besar dengan Dunk Kagami kali ini. Bahkan hampir Quarter pertama selesai, Kagami hanya memberikan pass kepada Hyuuga maupun Kiyoshi yang mana kedua pemain itu lah memasukan bola.

"Kalian pikir bisa bermain main tanpa diriku? akan ku masukan bola ini." Ujar Kagami, dia menangkap pass tinggi Kuroko berniat menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Ring. "Mereka benar benar membuat ku frustasi dengan permainan mereka." Lanjut Kagami.

_"Ayooooo ..!?"_

_"Apa apaan dia itu?!"_

_"Ti ... Tinggi?!" _

"Makan ini sialan!" Teriak Kagami dengan tangan sudah mengambil ancang ancang setinggi mungkin untuk menghantamkan bola ke ring Josei di depannya.

_Bragh!_

"LOMPATNYA KETINGGIAN?!" Teriak pemain cadangan Seirin jawdrobe sebelum bola memasuki ring, kepala Kagami dengan indah terlebih dahulu menabrak ring sehingga Ace Seirin itu terjatuh tanpa memasukan bola untuk menambah point' bagi Tim Seirin.

"Mustahil ada manusia melompat sehingga menabrak ring. Apa apaan dia itu?" Ucap kapten Josei menatap ring Horror. Sepertinya pemain Josei lain juga sependapat, bahkan Canter mereka tidak bisa melompat dari garis Free Throw hingga mencapai ring.

.

"Sial! Aku tidak menyangka bagian dalam mereka bisa sekuat ini!" Narumi mendribble bola dengan tatapan kesal jelas terasa. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menerobos masuk namun ketika dia berhasil dan hanya menghempaskan bola ke ring dengan dunk secara mengejutkan Kiyoshi menghentikannya padahal menurut penilaian sang Kapten, Seirin memang kuat pada bagian Offence, tapi secara bersamaan Seirin lemah pada bagian dalam pertahanan.

_"Rasakan ini!" _

_"Jangan meremehkan ku bocah kelas satu." _

_Plak!_

"Nani?"

Kiyoshi dengan mudah mem-block **Slam Dunk **dari Narumi memberikan bola bebas melaju ke arah Hyuuga. Kapten Seirin itu memberikan **Chest pass** kepada Izuki, Point' Guard Seirin mendribble bola hingga ke tengah lapangan namun pemain Josei menghadang Drive cepat Izuki, melihat sekelilingnya, Izuki yang memiliki kelebihan akan Eagle Eye langsung memberikan pass ke arah Kuroko sedang bebas tanpa pegawalan.

_Buagh!_

Kuroko mengembalikan bolanya ke Kiyoshi tanpa penjagaan. Kiyoshi melihat sekelilingnya kemudian melihat Hyuuga di luar garis Free Throw dengan Kapten Josei sedang menjaga Hyuuga ketat.

_Tap!_

"Nice Pass Kiyoshi."

"Yaa!"

Hyuuga memiliki beberapa keunggulan berhasil meraih bola pass dari Kiyoshi lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sebelum melakukan tembakan Three Point dalam penjagaan kapten Josei nampak tidak membiarkan ini berakhir dengan mudah.

_"Tidak akan ku biarkan!"_

_"Benarkah? Coba lihat ini!"_

_Blush!_

Kapten Josei menatap itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana Hyuuga menembak Three Point padahal dia sudah menjaga ketat Kapten Seirin itu. "Jika hanya meloloskan diri dari penjagaanmu dan menembak bebas aku juga bisa." Ujar Hyuuga berlari mundur ketika bola restart akan di lakukan oleh Tim Josei.

_"Sialan!"_

.

"Keberadaan Kiyoshi berdampak besar bagi bagian dalam pertahanan Seirin. Justru kali ini Rebound menjadi keuntungan utama bagi Seirin." Komentar Imayoshi. Ia tidak menyangkal apapun Tim Seirin Winter cup sangat berbeda dari Interhigh yang mereka kalahkan dengan skor telak. Keberadaan Kiyoshi bagi tim Seirin berpengaruh besar untuk menutupi kekurangan Tim Seirin. "Mereka hebat." Lanjut Imayoshi.

.

_Treettttt!_

Quarter pertama berakhir dengan keunggulan bagi Tim Seirin, 18 : 28. Perbedaan point' 10 di sebabkan oleh pass Kagami maupun Kuroko dengan finishing Hyuuga Three Point atau rebound Kiyoshi selalu bisa memenangkan Rebound dan mencetak angka. Keberadaan Izuki juga berdampak dengan adanya keberadaan Kuroko yang selalu memberikan pass ajaib untuk Forward Tim Seirin.

Istirahat 2 menit sebelum Quarter 2 di mulai. Kini mereka duduk mengatur strategi di Quarter selanjutnya. Meskipun mereka berhasil unggul dengan perbedaan 10 angka, tentu saja mereka tidak boleh lengah dengan ini.

"Hum Quarter dua, aku akan menggantimu, Kagami." Ucap Riko tentu saja Kagami berniat memprotes.

"Haa aku tidak mau, aku saja belum bisa bermain dengan panas." Protes Kagami, ia bahkan belum merasa puas. Di Quarter pertama Kagami tidak memasukan satu bolapun ke ring, Kagami hanya melakukan pass dari garis Free Throw dan selebihnya menghasilkan Rebound.

"Hentikan Kagami. Aku juga merasa kau harus di ganti sementara waktu." Tambah Hyuuga. Performa Kagami pertandingan kali ini sangat buruk, meskipun Kuroko sudah menenangkan Kagami, tapi tetap saja. Tekanan dua orang menjaga Kagami tidak main main.

"Maa maa Kagami. Apa yang pelatih katakan merupakan tindakan terbaik untukmu. Aku akan mendukungmu jika kau memberikan saran baik untuk kemenangan tim kita." Lanjut Kiyoshi menepuk pelan kepala Kagami untuk menenangkan.

Kagami menyingkirkan tangan besar Kiyoshi. "Cih baiklah apa mau kalian saja." Balas Kagami mengalah. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Jadi siapa penggantiku?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku?!" Itu Naruto, ia sudah membuka kaos putih Seirin. Naruto menggunakan seragam Seirin dengan no punggung dua belas. Padahal dulu baik di Kiseki no Sedai maupun bermain di liga Euro, Naruto tidak pernah bermain dengan no punggung melebihi 10.

Naruto menepuk pelan, "Basket bukan hanya permainan memasukan bole ke ring, Kagami. Melainkan kerja sama tim, meskipun kita sudah unggul. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meremehkan lawanmu." Ucap Naruto, Kagami mengangguk.

"Izuki-senpai?" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Izuki. "Di Quarter ke dua dan seterusnya. Bolehkah aku bertukar posisi denganmu? akan lebih menguntungkan jika aku di posisi Point Guard." Lanjut Naruto, meskipun dia bisa menjadi pemain di posisi mana saja, tapi dengan berada di Point' Guard, Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengatur serangan dan mengoptimalkan kemampuannya.

"Eh?" Izuki mengeluarkan nada aneh. "Tenang saja, aku tidak seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainya. Kita akan bekerja sebagai Tim." Lanjut Naruto. Ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai pemain tanpa kerja sama.

"Hn baiklah Uzumaki, aku akan mengganti posisi Kagami." Balas Izuki tersenyum. "Baiklah Seirin. Tunjukan kepada musuh kekuatan kita."

"Yaa!"

.

"Eh Kagami di ganti? ada apa dengan Seirin?" Ucap Sakurai, ia jelas melihat Kagami duduk di bangku cadangan sedangkan pemain asing bernomor punggung dua belas memasuki lapangan.

"Kita tidak melihatnya kita melawan Seirin dulu, Sakurai. Apapun itu, jika Kagami benar benar di gantikan, maka orang yang menggantikan Kagami bukanlah orang sembarangan." Balas Imayoshi. Ia sepakat dari seluruh anggota basket Seirin, mungkin dulu hanya Kagami dan Kuroko pemain paling sulit di hadapi oleh mereka tanpa Aomine.

"Naruto-kun. Kau masih menggunakan benda itu?" Tanya Kuroko di lapangan secara tidak sengaja melihat benda setiap kali Naruto bertanding pasti Naruto akan selalu membawanya sebagai benda keberuntungan.

"Oh ini? tentu saja. Ini benda berharga bagiku." Ujar Naruto mengangkat pergelangan tangan yang terdapat sebuah kain berwarna putih melilit pergelangan tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik menurut Kuroko, namun dengan teganya public memberikan julukan mengerikan pada anak sebaik Naruto, Kuroko tidak setuju dengan julukan itu.

"Souka?" Balas Kuroko tersenyum.

.

Naruto berjalan di tengah lapangan dengan mendribble bola di tangannya. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru lapangan mencari temannya untuk ia berikan pass. Mengoper ke Kiyoshi mustahil, dia di jaga oleh dua pemain Josei sedangkan di hadapannya satu pemain Josei menatap Naruto mencoba merebut bola yang dia dribble tenang.

_**'Mereka berpikir dengan menjaga Kiyoshi-senpai dengan dua pemain dapat mengubah keadaan? Lihat ini!'**_ Batin Naruto menyeringai. Ia menangkap bola yang dia dribble lalu..

_Wush!_

_Buagh! _

Seluruh penonton bahkan pemain Josei ataupun Seirin di buat terkejut melihat bagaimana Kapten Tim Josei yang menjaga Naruto dengan mudah bola melewati kapten Josei bahkan tanpa di sadari siapapun Kuroko sudah memberikan pass spesialnya kepada Hyuuga.

_Tap_

Hyuuga berada di beberapa meter dari garis Free Throw tanpa membuang waktu langsung menembakan bolanya ke arah ring Josei mengabaikan seluruh pemain Josei tidak beraksi apapun.

_Blush!_

Three Pointer Seirin itu mencetak angka pertama di Quarter dua dengan keadaan masih terkejut dengan aksi Naruto barusan. _**'Oii Aku tidak sadar bola Melawati kapten Josei tadi. Lalu bagaimana bisa Kuroko menyadarinya?' **_Batin Hyuuga bertanya tanya.

_**'Mu-Mustahil. Sejak kapan dia melakukan pass?' **_Batin Kapten Josei paling terkejut di antara semua orang. Dia yakin Naruto tidak melakukan pergerakan untuk memberikan pass kepada rekan setimnya.

_"Kapan sih dia melakukan pass?"_

_"Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya memberikan operan!"_

_"Aku tidak tahu Seirin memiliki Point' Guard seperti dia?" _

"_Sial satu orang saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi ada dia!_" Guman Narumi kesal dengan keberadaan Naruto. Belum ada satu menit pertandingan, Naruto sudah menunjukan sedikit kemampuanya yang membuat seluruh lapangan membisu.

_**'Bagaimana Uzumaki-kun melakukan itu? ini jelas sangat mirip dengan kartu as Kuroko-kun, Vinishing Drive. Tapi Uzumaki-kun melakukannya dengan pass.' **_Batin Riko terkejut tidak mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang ini. Jika bukan karena ini pertandingan, mungkin Riko sudah langsung memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Nice Pass Kuroko, Uzumaki!" Teriak Kiyoshi. Dia sebenarnya juga terkejut melihat Phantom Pass milik Naruto. Jujur, baru kali ini Kiyoshi melihat pass tanpa di sadari oleh satu orangpun._** 'Mungkin karena Kuroko sudah mengetahui beberapa kemampuan, Uzumaki.'**_ Batin Kiyoshi.

"Ha'i." Ujar kedua mantan Kiseki no Sedai itu. "Pass yang bagus Naruto-kun. Sudah lama aku tidak menerima Phantom Pass milikmu." Ucap Kuroko memberikan toss.

_Tap!_

"Pertandingan belum berakhir, Tetsuya. Mari bersenang senang." Balas Naruto, ia menerima tinjuan Kuroko sama seperti di Kiseki no Sedai dulu.

.

"Narumi!" Pemain Josei yang menempati posisi Canter langsung memberikan bola nya dengan cara **Overhead pass** kepada Ace mereka, Narumi yang berdiri di luar kanan garis Free Throw. Narumi bersiap menerima bola namun sesuatu kembali mengejutkan dirinya.

_Tap!_

_"Steal! Seirin menyerang balik."_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, Uzumaki!" Teriak Narumi berbalik mengejar Naruto yang sudah memotong alur pass Tim Josei langsung mendribble bola beberapa meter kemudian melakukan pass ke belakang tepat di mana Izuki berlari.

"Hee siapa yang bilang aku akan bermain sendiri?" Balas Naruto. Sedari tadi seluruh pass Point' Guard Josei selalu Naruto potong dan menghasilkan serangan balik bagi Seirin membuat skor Seirin semakin jauh di atas Josei.

_Tap!_

Izuki memejamkan matanya beberapa saat lalu membukanya, dengan kata lain ia menggunakan kemampuan spesial dari Eagle Eye yang bisa melihat ke seluruh formasi musuh maupun Tim. _**'Jangan sampai salah, Kuroko!'**_ Batin Izuki, ia langsung melemparkan bolanya kepada Kuroko sedang bebas.

_Duagh!_

Pass spesial Kuroko memberikan operan menusuk ke arah ring Josei. Kiyoshi melihat itu tidak membiarkan dua pemain Josei mendapatkan bola yang menghasilkan serangan balasan.

"Nice Pass Kuroko."

"Hentikan dia!" Teriak Narumi berlari ke bagian dalam pertahanan Josei. '_**Hook atau Pass?' **_Batin satu pemain Josei bimbang. Karena sedari tadi apa yang di lakukan Kiyoshi selalu salah di mata mereka.

_**'Hook Shoot?!'**_

_Blush! _

Bersama batin pemain Josei berteriak kaget. Kiyoshi justru melakukan **Hook Shoot** membuat kedudukan Seirin semakin menjauh. Itulah kelebihan dari Kiyoshi sebagai pemain dengan hak untuk menunda.

"Bukankah itu kecepatan yang sangat tidak wajar?" Komentar Sakurai. Baru kali ini ia melihat **hook Shoot** dengan kecepatan seharusnya tidak bisa di lakukan.

"Kiyoshi merupakan pemain memiliki tangan yang dapat memegang bola basket dan menggerakkannya dengan tangan satu. Setelah menganalisa pergerakan musuh, Kiyoshi kemudian membuat keputusan untuk langkah selanjutnya." Balas Imayoshi sudah tahu dengan kemampuan Kiyoshi.

.

_Bum.. Bum.. Bum.._

"Hei?!" Melihat Kapten kesulitan melewati dua pemain Josei, Naruto dengan cepat berlari melewati Hyuuga dengan meminta bola dari Hyuuga. Kapten Seirin itu mengangguk, dia langsung memberikan bola dengan cara **Overhead pass.**

_Tap!_

_Wush!_

Baru menerima bola, Naruto kembali mengoperkannya ke arah Izuki sedang berdiri tak jauh dari garis Free Throw. Izuki menangkap bola dengan baik, melihat sekelilingnya, Izuki langsung mengoperkannya ke arah Hyuuga sedang free.

_Tap!_

"Yosh." Bola kembali masuk dengan tembakan tiga angka. Pemain Josei melihat Naruto terus menerus memberikan pass cantik menghasilkan point' benar benar geram. Bukan hanya mampu memotong seluruh pass dari point' Guard mereka, tapi Phantom Pass setiap kali Naruto melakukannya pasti membuat penonton terpukau.

_**'Dia! Pemain yang harus ku kalahkan setelah Kiyoshi.'**_ Batin Narumi memandang Naruto tidak suka.

.

_"Prittttt Seirin pergantian pemain!" ._

"Bermainlah dengan tenang Kagami. Jangan mengacaukan alur!" Ujar Izuki baru saja di ganti oleh Kagami. Ia mengulurkan bro first kepada Ace Seirin itu.

_Tap!_

"Serahkan padaku senpai!" Balas Kagami tersenyum lebar. Ini dua menit sebelum Quarter ke dua berakhir. Kagami tidak bisa membiarkan teman temannya bermain sendiri.

.

**Maaf kalau pertandingan saya potong sampai di sini. Huh saya benar benar kaku menulis adegan pertandingan. Apalagi ini kali pertama saya menulis Fanfic, jadi agak kacau dan berantakan alurnya. Baiklah, terimakasih yang sudah review.**

**Oh ya. Mengenai satu Review yang meragukan gender saya sebagai laki laki, etto gimana ya. Emang dari Sononya namanya **_**Elly Septi Aderiani**_**, ****senpai hahaha biasa di panggil **_**El**_** baik teman sekolah maupun keluarga sendiri. Mungkin karena sangking kepengennya anak perempuan, ibuku memberikan nama feminim ini. Ah maaf curhat, Sayonara. **


End file.
